My ice castle
by Rosepetal33
Summary: Its summer in Arendelle. Elsa goes to her ice castle to escape the heat. Jack frost found a giant ice castle in the mountains and decided to move in there. Their life together continues... (Takes place a year after the events of frozen) Reviews please? Disclaimer:I don't own anything. chapter 18 is up.
1. Summer

It was summer in Arendelle. Most people would be happy to have warm weather, but Queen Elsa…well, that was another story.

"Elsa?" Anna called. She was looking for her sister. She had promised to go to the village market with her today. "Elsa?" She knocked on her door.

When she didn't hear a response she frowned and opened the door. The sight she was greeted with shocked her. Elsa was lying on her bed, covered in a sheet of snow and surrounded in a small blizzard.

Anna sat down on the bed. "Elsa, are you okay? What happened?"

Elsa calmed the storm a bit and sighed. "This damn weather happened, that's what!"

Anna frowned. "The weather? But it's lovely out…" She trailed off, looking out the window.

Elsa shot her an irritated glance. "That's the point. It's too hot." She complained.

Anna looked concerned. She placed a hand on Elsa's forehead. "Elsa…You're warm. Not like hot warm but just warm! And that's super weird because you're always cold and…Oh not your personality but your temperature and I mean now you're WARM-

"ANNA!"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Elsa waved her hand, making the temperature in her room drop drastically. "Still too hot." She mumbled.

"Elsa… can I get you anything?" Anna hated feeling helpless.

"You could help me up." She said, sounding exhausted.

"Is that really a good Idea? I mean, you're clearly not feeling well." Anna shivered slightly. Wow it had gotten cold _Fast_.

"No, I have a meeting today with some people from corona…" Elsa sat up, moving to the edge of the bed. Anna stood up and held her arm out. Elsa smiled and leant on her arm for support. The moment she was on her feet she felt extremely dizzy and fell against Anna. She tried to get up again, but was held down by her sister. "You're not going anywhere."

"Anna, I-

"Oh no, you don't. I can go to that meeting. Maybe I can even get Kristoff to come." She grinned. They had been married for 5 months now. Elsa was glad to see her Sister so happy. It had also been a lot of fun tormenting Kristoff while he was asking for her blessing. Elsa smiled at the memory.

Suddenly the window blew open and a hot summer breeze blew into the room.

"OH GOD NO!" Elsa shouted slamming the window closed with an ice blast. She froze an extra layer of ice on the window. Just to be sure that damn thing never opened again.

Anna observed this with a worried look. Then she had an idea. "Hey, Elsa!"

Her Sister stopped glaring at the window and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Seeing as the weather is really not good for you and you've been overworking yourself, maybe you could use a break?" Anna suggested.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Queen. I don't get a break." She sighed. Again.

"Weeell, maybe you could leave me in charge and spend some time at your ice palace where it's nice and cool?" She suggested quickly.

Elsa thought for a moment. "Okay." She said.

"Okay?!" Anna squeaked.

"Well I know you can be responsible when you have to." Elsa chuckled. "And I really need to get away from this heat."

Anna grinned. "Well you could pack now and leave tonight. It's not so warm then."

"Sounds like a plan." Suddenly Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "Oh Anna I had promised to go to the marked with you today! I'm so sorry! Is there still time?" She got up quickly, waving her hand around. Instantly she was wearing her 'ice Dress`-as Anna called it.

"Uuuh, Elsa, aren't you forgetting the weather issue? You know that thing we were talking about, like, 4 second ago? The reason I found you lying half dead on your bed and the reason you almost broke the window?" Anna asked.

"Oh, right." Elsa turned around, making the room even colder. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend the day together, because of…" She trailed off, summoning a snowflake into her hand.

"Oh, Elsa you don't need to feel bad! But maybe you should sit down?" Anna said, her voice laced with concern. She noticed that her sister was getting paler by the second.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea…" Elsa said before she fainted.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed racing toward her. She caught her just in time. "Elsa?" she whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered and she mumbled something. Anna picked her up and carried her to the bed. She piled some snow onto of her. "Okay, you sleep. I'm going to pack your things." Turning to her older sister's wardrobe she got out a traveling case.


	2. Why are you here?

Jack Frost had just been wandering around the mountains when he saw it. A huge castle made purely of ice stood before him. It was beautiful. Even the staircase leading up to it was flawless.

He walked up the steps und pushed the doors open. "Wow." He breathed. The entrance hall was amazing. I had a frozen fountain in the middle and stairs leading up. He slowly walked up, taking in his surroundings. "I wonder how this came to be" He wondered aloud.

He reached a room that looked like a bedroom. "Hello?" He called. "Anyone home?"

He went into the room. There was lots of furniture made of ice. Even a bed. "That must be comfy." He commented sarcastically.

"Hellooooo?" He called again. Apparently, no one was there. He pointed his staff at the window. It was way too small for his liking. The ice moved, but as soon as he stopped the ice snapped back to its original form. It was like the ice was telling him "I'm not yours"

"Well that was weird." Jack went back out of the room. "Why wouldn't my powers work…?"

He walked up the next set of set of steps. Grinning, he jumped onto the railing and walked up that instead. At the top, he found a room that reminded him of a throne room. There was a beautiful ice chandelier with complex snowflake patterns. There was also a huge set of doors.

Curios, he pushed the doors open and went outside. Or at least he tried to. He was pushed back by a strong gust of snow and wind. He quickly closed the doors again. "Great, a snowstorm." He remarked and sighed. "Well, there isn't much point in going out, so I guess I'll just stay here for the night."

He tried to shape the ice into a bed, like he had seen in the other room, but again, the ice didn't move.

Growling, he summoned his own ice and shaped something that definitely was supposed to be a bed, but looked more like… well, it looked like a giant piece of ice really. "Well, better than the floor. I think." He made a soft blanket of snow on the ice and lay down.

When he woke up, he checked on the weather outside. The storm was still going strong. "And I thought it was spring! It's April! I mean, I know I'm on a mountain, but a snowstorm in April! Man, this sucks!" He whined.

He spent the rest of the day exploring the castle. He found another bedroom and an ice kitchen. There were countless other rooms that were filled with ice statues of giant snowflakes or paintings. Other rooms were just empty.

He went to the kitchen. "Really, a kitchen made of ice? Why didn't I think of that?" He looked around, and the only food he found was chocolate. "Well, I'm not hungry anyway." Turning away he jumped and flew around a bit tracing ice patterns in the air. "This place isn't so bad…" He thought. "Maybe I'll stay awhile."

Three months later, Jack was really glad that he had stayed. It was July and scorching hot outside. He had never done well in warm weather, and it stayed nice and cool in the castle.

He had been gone for a day, to get some food. He brought it to the kitchen and covered the food in a thin layer of ice, so that it would stay fresh. He grabbed an apple and sat down on a couch he had made a couple of weeks ago. It was getting dark outside.

**IN ARENDELLE**

It was getting dark outside and also cooler. It was still hot, but it was bearable.

Elsa climbed onto her horse. Anna put her case on the back of the horse. "So you'll be alright?" Anna asked.

"Better than here." Elsa smiled. "I'm sorry I have to leave-"

"Hey don't you dare apologize! It was my idea, anyway." Anna interrupted her.

Elsa laughed. "I guess it was. So, um, try not to burn the castle down and don't forget that meeting tomorrow and there is also paperwork on my desk and… lots of other stuff to do. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Elsa asked.

"I'll be fine. Hey, I'll be the summer Queen! And you'll be the winter Queen! That's so cool; I'm going to have cups made. One with winter Queen and one with summer Queen written on it! Oh are we going to do this every year?" Anna looked up at her sister with big eyes.

Elsa hadn't even thought of all that. She smiled softly at her sister. "Maybe." She said. "I better get going."

"Okay have fun!" Anne called as she rode away. Elsa lifted her hand in response and disappeared out the gates.

Halfway up the mountain, Elsa got off her horse. "I think I'll walk from here." She said to herself.

Grabbing her bag, she turned to her horse. "Can you find your way home?" He shook his mane and Elsa smiled. "Good boy." He turned and trotted away.

Elsa started making her way up the mountain. She didn't sink into the snow, she manipulated it in such a way that she could walk gracefully on top of it.

When she reached her castle, she started humming the song that she had been singing when she built it. It had been such a long time since she had been here. She had visited briefly to repair the damage that had been done when she was taken captive by Hans. She shuddered at the memory.

Waving her hand she changed her formal attire into her dress. It was so comfortable and looked a lot nicer.

She walked up the steps with her cape trailing behind her.

She opened the doors and smiled at the familiar feeling of her ice. She placed her bag on the floor and froze. There was a man standing in the middle of the entrance hall with his back turned to her.

Recovering from her momentary shock she thought quickly. Did he hear me come in? Apparently not. So what now? Say hello? No. this is your castle. Threaten him? Ask him what he wants? Maybe a combination of both. Okay, here it goes.

Jack saw the ice move around him. There were jagged icicles pointing at him from every direction.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" He heard a female voice from behind him. Wow, she sounded pissed off. And her voice was cold. No, he did not want to mess with her. And why was the ice moving?

"My name is Jack Frost, and I kind of live here." Wait she could see him? Well that was a first. Usually only kids could see him, and even that was rare. Was SHE moving the ice?

"You live here?" He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, would you mind removing these icicles? They are getting a bit too close to my face for my liking." Jack said. Quickly the icicles melted and became part of the walls again. He turned around. WOW she was beautiful. I mean, WOW. Jacks jaws hit the ground. She had a flawless figure, face, hair… everything. Her dress was light blue with a split on the right. It had a long see through cape and sleeves. Her hair was done in a braid over her left shoulder with tiny snowflakes in it. And her eyes were the color of ice. Like mine, he thought, only lighter.

Elsa was starting to feel uncomfortable with that stranger staring so openly at her. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck. "Um, so, since when did you live here?"

"Huh?" Jack snapped back to reality. "Oh three months maybe." He shrugged. "Hey, there was no one here and there was a giant snowstorm outside. I thought I would just stay one night, but it looks like no one owns the place, so then I moved in." He shot her an irritated glance. "What do you want here?"

"Me?" Elsa looked offended. "I made this castle, so I can come and go whenever I want!" Now she was annoyed.

"You made it? How?" Jack thought this was a joke.

Elsa smirked and created a beautiful snowflake with her hands.

"You're like me…?" Jack whispered in amazement.


	3. My story

Elsa stared at him. "What do you mean, I'm like you?"

Jack wordlessly created an exact replica of the snowflake she was holding.

Elsa gasped. "I didn't think there was anyone like me…"

Jack nodded. "Me neither."

Suddenly he realized he was being horribly impolite. This was her castle after all. He smiled at her. "I'm Jack. Jackson Overland Frost." He extended his hand toward her.

"Elsa. Elsa of Arendelle." She said shaking his hand. "Wait. Jack Frost? As in the winter spirit?"

He grinned. "The one and only! Guardian of fun since 14 Years. You've heard of me?"

"I used to read stories about you as a small child. It gave me hope that there was someone out there like me." She whispered.

"Well, only people who believe in me can see me." Jack shrugged. "So Arendelle, huh? It's pretty big, isn't it? Next to Corona, I think."

Elsa sighed. "Yeah, Arendelle is pretty big. Actually I'm the Qu- Oh! Have you seen marshmallow?" Elsa asked, panic seeping into her voice. "I didn't see him outside! Is he in here? MARSHMALLOW!?" She shouted, making Jack jump.

"Marshmallow?" Jack thought she might be going crazy. Suddenly a huge snow-monster-thing walked up behind him. He picked Jack up and looked at Elsa "Out?" He asked her.

"Oh, no, put him down!" Elsa giggled at the sight of jack hanging in the air.

"Ooof!" He crashed onto the floor.

"Be nice to him, he's a guest." Elsa scolded him. "Okay…" Marshmallow agreed sullenly.

"Has that thing been here the whole time!?" Jack squeaked. That wasn't his voice, was it? Jack mentally facepalmed.

Elsa ignored him and frowned. "Are you wearing my tiara?" Marshmallow looked guilty. "Well Elsa threw away… So marshmallow thought…"

"Oh it looks absolutely lovely on you!" Elsa tried really hard not to laugh.

Did he just blush? Was that even possible? "Can marshmallow keep?" He asked, shyly scratching his head.

"Oh, of course!" Elsa was impressed with herself. She hadn't burst into a fit of giggles. Yet.

"Will you bring my bag upstairs?" Marshmallow nodded. "And you can go to your room then." He nodded again, picking up her bag.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. It's good to see you again!"

"You too, your Majesty." He disappeared up the stairs.

Jack stared after him with big eyes. Did he just say your Majesty? "What was that?" He asked instead, getting up.

"Not what. Who." Elsa corrected him. "His name is Marshmallow. He's my bodyguard." She said, as if that cleared everything up.

"So, Jack, what brought you here?" She walked up to him.

"Oh, well, I was just flying around, it was Easter, and so I really didn't want to mess with that AGAIN. I mean Bunny is still kind of annoyed at me. I was getting tired, I found this castle." He explained quickly.

"Okay, I'm just going to ignore the part about flying and the Easter bunny." Elsa commented with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't fly?" Jack frowned. "But how did you get your powers? From the man in the moon?"

"The man in the-? No. I was born with my powers." Elsa said.

"Hm. Interesting." Jack watched her curiously. She could feel herself blushing again. "So, um, I guessing you got your powers from the man in the moon?" Elsa asked, trying to get him to stop staring at her. It didn't work.

"Hmmm." He said again. She leant over him, his eyes never leaving her. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What?" Jack came out of his trance. "Oh, sorry, must have gotten distracted by your beauty." He smirked and she turned bright pink.

"So?" Elsa said, desperately trying to get her blushing problem under control.

"So? So, what?" Jack asked.

"Did you get your powers from the man in the moon?" She said in an irritated tone.

Jack was still smirking. Idiot. "But, yeah I did. It's a long story though."

"I'm not going anywhere." Elsa had finally stopped blushing.

Jack thought for a moment. "Well, how about a deal? I'll tell you my story, if you tell me yours."

"Only if you go first." Elsa agreed. She had no idea why, but she trusted him. Well, _that's_ responsible for a Queen, she thought, trusting a complete stranger. "Shall we go upstairs?" She gracefully skated to the steps, in heels, Jack noticed.

Once they were upstairs, Elsa went to her room, creating two chairs with cushions made of snow with a lazy flick of her wrist. The chairs, just like the rest of the castle, were flawless.

Jack made a mental note to remove the misshapen bed lump before she saw that.

She sat down, and she looked very elegant, almost like she was on a throne. Jack sat down opposite her, throwing his legs over the side.

With a disapproving look from Elsa he started his story.

"I was 19. I was skating with my little sister. The ice was too thin though. I started to crack where she was standing. I… I managed to toss her off the thin ice with my staff. But then I was on the ice. Well, she was only 10. I obviously weighed more than her and the ice broke instantly. I fell in and I-" His voice faltered. "I heard her scream my name."

"Oh, Jack…" Elsa whispered, touching his arm.

"Yeah… anyway, I awoke a few days later. I had no memories of my past life. I could trace these cool ice patterns everywhere." He demonstrated by tracing a dark blue ice pattern along the wall. It disappeared instantly.

"You know, that keeps happening! I can't do anything with this ice! It's like it's telling me that it belongs to you!" He grumbled in frustration.

"Oh?" Elsa asked in surprise. "Well, uh, I give you permission!" She said dramatically waving her hands around.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Elsa simply shrugged. He tried again and this time his frost pattern spread over half her wall. "Was that necessary?" Elsa asked. "Just get back to the story already!"

"Someone is eager to hear the rest." Jack grinned and Elsa blushed. Well that was happening often today.

"I was really happy then. It was so much fun, skating and being free."

Elsa smiled, she knew what it was like to be free and let go.

"But then I saw a village." His voice turned sad. "I was so happy to just see people! I started talking to some of them. At first I thought they were just ignoring me. But then this little boy just ran straight through me. Years passed. About 300, actually."

"I was used to being invisible, but then one day…

_*insert rotg here*_

"Wow, that was quite a Story, Jack! So you're a guardian. I would like to meet the rest of the gang someday! And Pitch sounds like a real Jerk!" Elsa fought back a yawn. Jack noticed.

"Oh, no, you are not falling asleep it's your turn to tell the story!" Jack was going to keep her awake.

"But Jaaack, I'm tired!" Elsa whined. She was curled up in her chair. As adorable as that looked, Jack didn't back down. "You promised!" Now he was whining.

"Fine!" She growled. "I have a little sister. Anna. She's almost 20 now." Jack could hear the love for her sister in her voice. "We were really close as kids. We always had so much fun building snowmen. I would always make it snow inside. But then one day, we were playing and I hit her head with an ice blast by accident. She was only 4." Elsa wiped a tear away and it instantly froze.

"My father took us to the trolls. They said the only way to save her was to erase all memories of my powers. That was the day everything changed. I had to stay in my room. Isolated and alone, so that I would never hurt anyone again. My father even gave my gloves to help conceal my 'curse'."

"As I got older my powers got stronger. Anna would always knock at my door every day to ask if we wanted to do something, but I had to stay inside. Then when I was 18 and she was 15 our parents were killed in a shipwreck." Elsa started shaking. Jack pulled her over and hugged her. She cried into the crook of his neck. He tried to comfort her. Ignoring that she was sitting on his lap and had her arms curled around his neck, she continued the story.

"I had this saying. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. That was my only thought for three years. And then it was time for my coronation. I was so nervous-"

"Wait, WHAT?" Jack gawked at her. "YOU'RE A QUEEN?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Elsa laughed at his expression. "I'm Elsa. Winter and Snow Queen of Arendelle."

"Uuuuuuh" Jack was speechless. This wonderful, gorgeous woman was a QUEEN? Of ARENDELLE? That was a really big kingdom!

Elsa smiled. "It's been a year now. May I continue?" Jack nodded.

He still couldn't respond. He was busy staring at her. Again.

_*insert frozen here*_

"So a snowman in summer, huh?" Jack chuckled. "That's cool."

"Yeah, Olaf's really sweet. So anyway my sister got married to Kristoff about 7 months later. This summer is really hot, so I came here and I guess the rest is history. Oh and also apparently Anna is the summer queen and I'm the winter queen.

He heard he mumble something else and then she was asleep. And she was still sitting on his lap.

He kissed her head and whispered, "Goodnight, my beautiful queen." Closing his eyes, he drifted off as well.


	4. I'm in love

When Elsa awoke, she felt something soft beside her. It wasn't really warm, but it was comfy. She snuggled closer to it.

Wait, what?

She opened her eyes and turned her head slowly. She was greeting with the image of a sleeping Jack Frost. Elsa was very aware that Jack was practically lying on top of her, on a couch chair that was definitely not meant for more than one person.

Jack, who was oblivious to their current situation, smiled in is sleep.

Okay, she thought. I can do this. Carefully she turned them, so that they were lying on their side. This was really awkward. And he was blissfully sleeping through it. She reached behind her back and unclasped his hands which were still wrapped around her.

Seeing that nothing was in her way, she got up quickly and turned away, wanting to forget this whole incident.

She had not noticed that Jack was lying on her cape. She was yanked back so suddenly, that she lost her balance and screamed, falling onto Jack.

He awoke suddenly, sitting up halfway. Elsa's face was inches from his and her arms were against his chest, to keep her balance.

In his still half asleep state, he asked "Whatareya doing, Elsa?" She was kind of lying ontop of him, actually. "Well." She was blushing. "I tried to get up, but you were lying on my dress, so I, uh, fell."

"Oh, sorry about that." Jack said, sitting up. Elsa also pushed herself back up.

They were still really close together. "Elsa?" Jack whispered. "Yes?"

"I can't get up if you're sitting on me." He laughed at her shocked expression.

"Oh, right." She was embarrassed. And also confused, why did she feel so disappointed? She got up, not being able to move very far until Jack got up.

She frowned at the creases in her dress and straightened them instantly by moving her hands along it. She was going to open her braid and redo it. "Are you planning on watching me do my hair?" She asked with her back turned to him.

Now it was his turn to blush. "I was just going to get some breakfast." He said, scrambling out of the room. As he left the room, he could have sworn he heard her giggle.

A week had passed since Elsa had gone to her castle and had met Jack. They were both fairly comfortable with the arrangement in the castle. She had made a separate room for him, after he explained that the lump of ice in the throne room was his bed. His room was opposite hers. It had a King sized bed with two bedside tables, a desk, a shelf with some books and a wardrobe. Not that he had any extra clothes to put in it.

Jack had just gone to the kitchen to get something for lunch. He was about to put his freshly cleaned plate away when Elsa came down the steps. She was wearing a different dress today.

It was a darker blue. It had transparent sleeves with snowflake patterns embodied on them and they got wider toward the end. It had a lower cut than her usual dress and she had a silver and purple belt around her waist. At the front, it stopped just above her knees, but got longer toward the back, trailing on the floor slightly. Her shoes were purple and they were fairly high. Her hair was in a braid again, with a sapphire band to hold it together.

The plate that Jack had been holding clattered to the ground when he saw her "Wow." He breathed. That was all he could think. Elsa grinned. She had been working on the dress for a while, and that was definitely the desired reaction.

"Everything okay?" She asked, walking past him. Jack stared after her. "I…ah…what?" He stuttered.

She picked up an apple and turned back to him. Usually he was taller, but because of her shoes, she was on eyelevel with him. "I asked if everything was okay." She almost whispered, leaning close to him. "You dropped your plate."

Jack was desperately trying to construct a sensible sentence in his head. "My plate?" he asked. Well, that sounded okay, he thought. "Oh, right." He picked it up and placed it on the table.

Elsa smirked. "I'll be in my room reading. You know where to find me if you need me." She walked back up the steps, tossing the fruit in one hand.

Once she had disappeared from his view, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He jumped up and let the wind carry him to the ceiling. There, he sat part of the chandelier. It was easily his favorite spot in the whole castle.

Sighing, he leaned back, and thought about what had happened. He had spent practically every day talking with her. Telling stories of each other's past. They had laughed and cried. They had shown each other what the can do with their powers. They had only known each other for one week, and he was falling for her. Hard and fast. He had never really been in love. I mean, was he in love with Elsa? The beautiful, powerful, intelligent, amazing Snow Queen? And that dress… Wow. Just _WOW_.

Okay, he really needed some fresh air.

He should probably let Elsa know where he was going. He flew to her door. "Elsa?" He knocked on it. "I'm going to take a walk around the mountains."

"Okay." He heard her voice. "But be back before it gets dark."

Wait, what? Did she just…? "Oh, uhm, sorry Jack, it's a habit because my sister always asks and as the eldest, I have to watch where she goes-"

"Elsa, its fine!" Jack was laughing. "I'll be back soon." He said. "Bye!"

"Goodbye." He could hear the embarrassment in her voice.

Inside her room, Elsa buried her head in her snowpillow. Oh god, that was embarrassing! I mean, really, really, _really_ embarrassing. She had just been so lost in her thoughts, and she thought he was Anna, and then… She sighed and threw herself on her back.

Jack was really kind. He was also funny. And she was so used to being calm and collected in front of everyone it felt so good to be herself. She could talk about her powers freely, because he understood. It was normal for him. And, Elsa thought, it's nice to feel normal sometimes. He was really handsome, too. That blue sweater looked really good on him.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the ice. She froze. She had the same dreamy expression that Anna always had when she thought about Kristoff.

Oh.

Oh, no!

Am I falling for him? Elsa shook her head. She couldn't be, right? She had only known him a week. And told him her entire life story. Elsa frowned. Sighing, she grabbed her book and continued reading.

After half an hour, Elsa got bored. Standing up, she tried to think of what she could do. Jack couldn't have gone that far, right? Putting her shoes on, she looked in the mirror. Yes, this dress was definitely a keeper.

"Jack?" She called. She had been walking for about 15 minutes. Where was he? Suddenly something cold hit her back. "Ha! Got you!" She heard someone call.

Grinning wickedly, Elsa formed a giant snowball, and turning around, she hurled it with all her strength at the source of the voice.

Jacks eyes widened and he was thrown backward and the snowball hit.

He got up to find Elsa madly laughing. "You should have seen your face!" She exclaimed, bursting into another fit of laughter.

"I'm gonna get you for that." He muttered under his breath.

Elsa gasped as a giant pile of snow materialized above head and covered her.

Spluttering, Elsa dug her way out of the snow. Jack was standing in front of her with a snowball ready. "YOU!" She shouted, hurling snow at him, before he had the chance to. Jack toppled backward, but managed to grab Elsa's wrist, pulling her down with him. She shrieked and fell onto him. For the second time that week.

She tried to get up, but was held firmly in place by his arms. "Jack…you-" She stuttered. She stared into his eyes. They were so clear. The dark blue colour of her dress.

Jack softly wrapped one hand around her the back of her neck and pulled her down slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips reached hers. Her lips felt so soft. All other thoughts left their mind as they melted into the kiss. When air became a necessity they pulled apart and intertwined their hands.

"Elsa…" Jack whispered, trailing his free hand along her cheek. "I think I'm in love."

"Me too." She said quietly, smiling at the way his eyes widened.

Elsa giggled. "Jack, I'm a Queen, I can't just make out with you in the snow where everyone can see."

"Really?" Jack asked. "I think you just did."

She stood up, pulling him up with her. Together, they walked home.

She closed the main doors. Jack looked at her. "So what now…?" He started, but was quickly cut off by her lips on his.

"Now." She whispered. "You take me upstairs."

He picked her up in one swift move. "As you wish, my Queen." He winked at her.


	5. Wait, what?

Jack yawned. He cracked his eyes open briefly and looked out the window. It was dark outside. He closed his eyes again.

"Way too early to be awake…" He mumbled, wanting to get back to sleep. He was about to roll on his side, when something caught his attention. Huh? He couldn't move. Properly opening his eyes this time, he looked around. He was in Elsa's room, but that wasn't what made him gasp in shock.

The snow Queen herself was lying next to him, her arms wrapped around him. Wait, _WHAT_?

Her hair was open, falling down her bare back in soft silver white curls. She mumbled something in her sleep, tightening her grip on him and wrapping one leg around him. Jack stared at her, speechless, as the memories of the previous evening flooded his mind.

He closed his eyes. Oh. Right. That happened.

He looked at her again, and couldn't help notice how peaceful she looked while she slept. This amazing woman, who had gone through so much pain in her life, and still could be the strong Queen that she was today, he really respected her for that.

He started brushing his hand through her hair, his other arm protectively wrapped around her.

Elsa turned to look at him, her eyes barely managing to stay open. "G'morning." She mumbled.

"Well, it's not really morning yet, but I'll take it. Good morning to you too, Elsa." Jack said, very chirpy all of the sudden.

"It's too early…" She complained, pouting. Jack shrugged. Although she looked really cute when she did that.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Oh, just a few minutes." Jack smiled and kissed her softly.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She mumbled into the kiss.

Smiling, he pulled away. "You're beautiful when you sleep. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Elsa laughed. "What so beautiful about snoring and drooling?" She asked.

"You don't do either of that." He paused. "Not a lot, at least."

"Jack!" Elsa threw a pillow at his face.

"I'm kidding!" He said holding his hands up in surrender.

Elsa lay back down. "I'm so tired…" She complained.

"Yeah?" Jack smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you all worn out from last night?"

"JACK!" This time she screeched really loudly, turning bright scarlet. She buried her head in his neck from embarrassment.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You're really cute, you know that?"

Elsa punched his shoulder playfully. "No I'm not."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." He said pulling his arms around her.

She kissed his neck and snuggled closer. "I just wanna sleep some more, so you be quiet." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." He said closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

Over the next week, they settled into a comfortable routine. Jack was usually awake before Elsa, so he made breakfast. Afterward they would go for a walk or Elsa would read. When she did, it always ended up in Jack getting bored and trying to distract her. They would just spend their time talking, telling each other all there was to know. But most days they would see what they could do when they combined their powers, and they had made some pretty cool statues.

She had just sat down with one of the many books that Anna had packed for her. Jack sat next to her, staring at the ceiling. He sighed. For about the seventh time that minute.

"Jack! Will you please stop that?!" Elsa snapped.

"But I can't I'm booored." He said, dragging out the 'o'.

"Well, then go outside or something." She suggested in an annoyed tone. "I would really like to read."

"Fine! I'll be back soon." He walked out the doors. He flew around a bit. Maybe he could… Ah, no, he had no idea what to do. He was really bored. After mindlessly wandering around the mountaintops for 2 hours, he returned.

"Elsa?" He called. "I'm home!" He smiled. This place had really become a home to him. And then he heard her. She was singing. He had heard good singers before, but none of them sounded like her. She had power in her voice. Passion. It was amazing. Turning a corner he entered the 'Throne room'.

There she was, standing in the middle, singing her heart out.

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn,_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone,_

_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day,_

She turned to go out the balcony.

_Let the storm rage on_ – her voice sounded so amazing and powerful when she sang that last note, it left him breathless.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

He followed her outside and stood behind her.

She smiled at the view in front of her. She could see for miles. There were snow-covered mountains everywhere and in the distance, she could see the woods, and beyond _that _Arendelle was visible.

She laughed. Singing always made her feel better. She remembered the first time she had sung that song. She had felt so free, singing at the top of her voice and letting her powers roam free, creating this beautiful ice castle.

Behind her, Jack cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Elsa froze, and turned around slowly. "Jack, how long have you been-"

He silenced her with a kiss. When they broke apart, Elsa was more than a little disoriented. "Elsa your voice is amazing!" Jack exclaimed. "How, why did you never tell me? You, I mean, that was absolutely awesome! Elsa, seriously! You should sing more often, I mean your _voice_!" It's FLAWLESS- hmpf-"

This time it was Elsa who silenced him. "Thank you, Jack." She said, a little breathless.

He pulled her close. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier." She said, smiling.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. The past is in the past, right?" He grinned.

Blushing, she hid her face in Jacks blue pullover.

**Back in arendelle**

"Honestly Kristoff, I said I'm _fine_!" Anna turned to him with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"But, Anna, I'm worried. You've been sick every morning for the past_ week_!" He said. "And yesterday you had a fever, and you were also complaining about back pains."

Anna frowned. When he put it like that, you could almost think that she- Oh. Anna's hand flew to her mouth. She hit her hand on the toothbrush that was still sticking out of it.

"Ow." She put the toothbrush away and turned to Kristoff.

"Can you go to my meeting this morning?" She asked him, trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah, sure. May I ask why?" Kristoff eyed his wife warily. He could tell she had gotten something in her head and that meant there was no stopping her.

"I'm going to see the doctor!" She said breezily, kissing his cheek.

"Okay." He said. "You're actually going to go?"

"Yep." She said. Smiling, she exited their bathroom to pick a dress.

He followed her with a bewildered expression. "But just a moment ago, you were saying that you're fine…"

"And I am." She replied, pulling on her dress.

Now Kristoff was lost. "Then, why?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out." She pulled her hair into a bun. "There. How do I look?" She twirled.

"Beautiful. You always are." He said, with a confused smile.

"Aw! Aren't you sweet!" She patted his cheek and left.

Sighing, Kristoff went to the council room. Some people were waiting there. "I'm terribly sorry, but Princess Anna won't make it today. She hasn't been feeling well lately, so I'll be acting in her place. Shall we start?"

He had gotten quite used to these meetings over the past two weeks. He always sat through them with Anna. He felt sorry for Elsa. She had been doing everything by herself for a year! And it must have been horrible for her as a child to have to suffer through the summer, stuck in her room. Last year they didn't really have much of a summer, because of that whole 'freezing everything' incident. At least she could escape now.

But still, he felt rather intimidated by Elsa sometimes. He remembered asking for her blessing of their marriage, and shuddered at the memory.

**-Flashback-**

Elsa was sitting on her throne in the council room, watching the people clear out of the room. Just as everybody left, Kristoff walked in.

"Your Majesty?" He squeaked. My _God_ he was nervous.

Elsa smiled at him. "Good morning Kristoff! How are you today?" He and her sister had been together 6 months, if she remembered correctly.

"Fine." He said in a panicked voice.

"Are you sure? You look quite pale." Elsa gave him a concerned look.

"Oh, well, uhm…" This was harder than he thought. Maybe it would have been easier to ask her if she wasn't sitting on her throne. Maybe if she was standing in front of him. Then he would be taller. Her throne was just so high and she looked kind of intimidating. Kristoff felt his mouth go dry.

"I, Uhm, wanted to, ahem, I would like to ask, I mean only with your permission, to ask for Anna's hand in marriage." He choked out. There, that wasn't so bad, was it? Suddenly he felt the room's temperature drop at least 15 degrees. He gulped.

Elsa saw how nervous he looked. She was going to give him her blessing, of course. But just maybe she should use this as an opportunity to show him how important her baby sister was to her.

She gave him an icy glare. Her eyes were cold. "Kristoff." She said in a calm voice, spreading ice along the walls. He stared at her with a mixture of fear and panic. "Yes?"

Elsa face remained devoid of all emotion. "I am aware that you and Anna have been together for half a year now." Kristoff nodded. "And I am also aware that my sister loves you very much."

She stood up and walked toward him down steps that she conjured out of thin air. Okay he changed his mind. It wasn't better when she stood in front of him.

"I am sure that I do not have to remind you what happened the last time someone asked me for her hand." Kristoff nodded, panic seeping back into him.

"I am giving you my blessing." He sighed, relieved, and regretted it when he saw her expression.

She was really close to him now and there were really sharp icicles pointing at him from every direction. There was one in particular that was very close to his throat. He was pretty sure that wasn't a coincidence.

She gripped his shoulder and he could feel the cold spreading over it. "Believe me Kristoff, if you hurt her, a fate much, much worse than eternal winter will be waiting for you." Her voice was dangerously cold and he thought he might pass out.

She let go of him, melting everything. His shoulder still hurt and he suspected it would for at least another week. "You may leave." And as he did, he thought he might be going crazy, because he heard her giggle.

**-End of Flashback-**

Suddenly the doors of the council room burst open and Anna was standing there, out of breath.

"KRISTOFF!" She shouted, grinning like a madwoman. "I'M PREGNANT!"

His first emotion was pure happiness, and then complete and utter panic.

WAIT,**WHAT**?!

He stared at his wife in shock. Then he whispered,

"Elsa's gonna kill me."


	6. The messenger

"Kristoff! We have to tell Elsa! Now!" Anna said, practically jumping on their bed.

"Anna! Calm down!" Kristoff put his hands on her shoulders. "Should you be traveling? I mean, you are… pregnant." He whispered the last word.

"Kristoff, I'm pregnant, not made of ice." Anna made a face. "Okay, weird analogy, seeing as I kind of _was_ made of ice last year. How about glass? Yeah! I'm not made of glass!" Anna smiled, happy to have found a good comparison.

"Anna…" Kristoff frowned. "Wait, how far along are you, anyway?"

"Uuuh, about 3 months, at least that's what the doctor said." Anna shrugged.

"3 MONTHS?! WHAT! HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THIS? ARE YOU SURE IT'S ALREADY THAT LONG? 3 MONTHS!?" Kristoff had started hyperventilating. He and Anna hadn't been planning on having kids for at least another 3 years.

Anna was way too giddy to be affected by his outburst. "Hey baby." She said, rubbing her still flat stomach. "You're daddy's going slightly crazy, did you know that?" Anna mumbled quietly. "He's going nuts cause he's a bit afraid of your auntie." She tried, and failed, not to grin. "But, she's not scary. She's amazing and beautiful and the best auntie you could ever wish for. She has cool winter powers."

Anna looked up at Kristoff. "Is it weird, talking to him or her if I'm not fat yet?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Maybe." Kristoff's eyes sparkled with tears as he saw Anna talking to their unborn child. In a manly way, of course. His eyes sparkled with tears in a manly way.

Anna moved toward him and gave him a hug. She kissed him and pulled away, sighing. "This is gonna be a fun adventure." She said, snuggling closer to him.

Kristoff kissed the top of her head. "How about we send a messenger now, to tell Elsa that we will be there in two days?" He suggested.

"Really?" Anna pulled away from him. "That would be awesome!" She grinned. He could tell that she really missed her sister.

Anna kissed the tip of his nose. "Don't worry, Elsa won't kill you. She'll be happy for us!" Anna said brightly.

Kristoff knew that, but he was still nervous. He didn't want to tell Anna, but he thought Elsa might not want kids of her own because of her powers. He _knew_ she would be happy, but she might also be sad. Kristoff was lost in thought when Anna snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What?" He asked.

"Well?" Anna asked for the third time. "Will you get the messenger?"

"Right. I'm on my way!" He disappeared through the doors.

**At the Ice castle**

Elsa was looking for Jack. She could have sworn he was right over there… Suddenly she gasped, when two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Where did you go?" She asked turning and running her hands through his hair.

"I wanted to surprise you!" He grinned, leaning closer to her.

"Why, may I ask?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "You always get this really cute frown and scrunch your nose when you're surprised."

Elsa blushed. "No I don't!"

"You're so cute when you blush!" Jack said, teasing her.

She blushed harder. "No I'm not!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep denying it!" He smirked.

"Oh, shut up, you!" She grabbed his shirt and kissed him.

Suddenly they heard loud banging on the castle doors.

Elsa, who was trapped between the wall and Jack, tried to struggle free from his grasp. "Jack…I have to answer that…It could be something important to do with Arendelle" She trailed off, looking reluctant to go.

Jack huffed, gave her one more kiss and let her go. He stayed close to her.

"Maybe you should wait here?" Elsa said to him.

"Why?" Jack frowned. "It's not like anyone but you can see me."

"Your Majesty!" They heard a yell from outside. "Queen Elsa!"

She sighed. "Fine." Jack smiled. Elsa straightened out her hair and dress. Walking down the steps, she waved her hands and the doors opened.

A middle aged man walked in. "Queen Elsa." He said bowing to her. Elsa, who looked very graceful, gave a small nod to acknowledge him.

"I have a message from Princess Anna and her husband." He handed her a scroll.

"Is everything all right?" Elsa asked in a calm voice, but Jack could tell she was panicking. He placed his hands on her shoulder to calm her down. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Oh, yes, your Majesty, everything is fine." He assured her.

"See?" Jack said from behind her. "Everything is fine." He kissed the side of her neck. Elsa gasped at the sudden contact of his lips.

"Queen Elsa? Are you alright?" The man asked her.

Jack had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Elsa struggled to keep her voice under control as Jack traced kisses along her shoulder up to her jaw. She closed her eyes, but snapped them back open as she realized what was happening.

"Do you need anything?" She asked the messenger, sounding slightly breathless.

"No, I'll be on my way! Plenty more mail to deliver today." He said.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "All right then." She practically whispered.

"Goodbye, your Majesty." He said, bowing again.

Elsa waved. Not a very queenly thing to do, but she didn't trust her voice. She could feel Jack grinning against her neck.

Just as the doors closed, Elsa sank back against him, her eyes closing. "You are really evil." She said, her breathing faster than normal.

"Didn't see you complaining." He commented.

"That's because he would think I'm crazy if I started shouting at the air to stop sucking at my neck!" She said, outraged. Jack just grinned.

"Are you going to open that?" He gestured to the letter she clutched tightly.

"It's all squished!" Elsa said.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't even touch the letter so I couldn't have squished it!" Jack said, amused.

"Well, I wouldn't have clenched my hands if you hadn't decided to do... whatever _that_ was" Elsa muttered.

"Well now, that's a bit harsh." Jack said.

"Is not" She said opening the letter, trying to smooth the wrinkles.

"Is too" He said, trying to kiss her again.

She saw this coming and made a small ice wall, which he smacked into with full force.

"OW!" He hollered, rubbing his nose and cheek, because that hurt, damnit!

"Your own fault" He heard through the ice.

Glaring, he unfroze the ice wall. He leant against her shoulder, while she read the letter.

_Hi, Elsa!_

_I've really missed you! How is it going up there in the mountains? Nice and cold? It's still super-hot here, you would hate it. It's a lot of work being queen (I am still a princess, though) but it's also fun because Kristoff keeps me company. We're coming up to visit in two days! We have some really big news for you!_

_Love, Anna_

_PS: Kristoff is afraid that you might kill him… ;)_

Elsa smiled. Even her sister's writing was bubbly and optimistic. She really missed her.

Big news? Well, that was interesting. She was looking forward to her visit. And why would she want to kill Kristoff? The only time she had threatened him was when he had asked for Anna's hand.

Oh. Elsa smiled.

Was Anna pregnant? Well that would be amazing! She might have to have a word with Kristoff, though.

"Hey Jack, Anna and Kristoff are coming to visit in two days!" Elsa grinned.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet them!" He said enthusiastically. Then his enthusiasm faded. "What if they don't see me?"

Elsa smiled at his concern. "My sister has me. A snow queen. Literally. A husband who talks to his reindeer. And a talking, living snowman as a friend. Even if she's never heard of you, it won't take much convincing her that you're real. As for Kristoff… If Anna starts believing, so will he. He would believe her."

Jack sighed and relaxed. He turned his head slightly, and then he saw it. Or_ them_.

Oh, shit. Crap. A whole assortment of colourful words flew through his mind, and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Like a pit.

You better run while you still have the chance, Jack.

He got up slowly, and said to Elsa, "I'm going to…uh, do something upstairs." He muttered, running up the stair like his life depended on it.

"Jack?" Elsa called after him. She frowned and walked up the stairs. Just as she turned a corner; she saw that a mirror was frosted. That's strange, she thought, unfrosting it, so it became clear.

She gasped at what she saw. There, on her neck, were three small red blotches. She couldn't believe her eyes. She traced her hand along them._ Just stay calm, Elsa; Stay calm. _ Ah, hell screw that.

"_**JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"**_ Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs shaking the entire castle.


	7. I have a plan

Jack had tried to barricade his door, but to no avail. Elsa burst through it, her eyes glaring holes into him. He gulped.

"JACKSON! It was bad enough that you did that while the messenger was here, but THIS!" Elsa was seething.

She kept glaring at him. "Jackson, this is completely unacceptable. My sister is coming to visit in two days! What the hell am I supposed to tell her?" She pointed at her neck to emphasize her point.

He stared at her. "Uh…" He had nothing. "The truth?" He said uncertainly.

Elsa sighed in annoyance. "I am supposed to tell her that a winter spirit I met two or three weeks ago decided to leave hickeys on my neck!?" She asked him through gritted teeth.

"Well, maybe not exactly like that… But essentially, yeah." He said, taking a step toward her.

She held up a hand to stop him.

"How about a scarf?" He suggested.

"A scarf?" She raised an eyebrow. "Really, Jack?"

"Or a dress with a collar?" He was starting to run out of ideas. "You don't have to cover it, you know? I'm sure your sister had some of her own."

Elsa laughed and quickly covered it with an annoyed cough. "Well, yes, she did. But, Jack, this isn't like me." Elsa deflated visibly.

"Even though Anna and I have grown very close over the past year, it's not like we openly discussed our love life, or lack thereof." She added quickly seeing his expression. She rubbed her neck and sat down on his bed. "I just feel like if she sees this, it's like I'm oversharing for my standards. And If Kristoff sees this this, I'll lose all respect that he has for me!" Elsa frowned, concerned.

"Elsa, I'm sorry for doing that." He said, pulling her hand away that was covering the spots. "Well actually, no, I'm not sorry." He grinned cheekily.

"You have some nerve!" Elsa said, trying not to grin. She couldn't stay angry at him for long.

"But it's not like they or going to hate or disrespect you because you're in love." He calmed her.

She sighed and leaned against him. "Jack, I am not ever going to forgive you for this. You realize that, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "But it was worth it."

Elsa got up. "Will you help me look if I have any powder to cover these a bit?"

"Sure." He said.

"Oh, and if you ever do this again, you will be a very dead man." She told him, pulling him along behind her.

"I know." Jack replied. (It happened again, like a month later.)

In her room, Elsa did find some powder and she tried it out. It covered the spots fairly well, but they were still visible. "Oh, well. Better than nothing, I guess." She turned to Jack. "What do you think?"

"I liked it better when one could see that you're mine." He grumbled.

"My, someone's being possessive." She teased him.

Jack shrugged. "Well, you are!" He grinned cheekily.

**-2 days later-**

"Hurry uuup!" Anna was standing at the door impatiently with her bag in her hand. Olaf was next to her.

"Yeah, just one moment!" He said, packing yet _another_ blanket.

"Kristoff, that's like the 100 blanket you packed!" Anna said, annoyed.

"Just one more. I don't want you freezing or anything." His bag looked like it was about to burst.

"Fine." Anna let out an exasperated sigh. "We'll meet you at the sleigh. Come on, Olaf."

After an hour, they finally left. Anna was still annoyed at him. "We're going to be late."

"Look, I'm sorry Anna." Kristoff placed an arm around her, keeping one hand on Sven's reigns. "I'm just trying to be super careful because this whole pregnancy thing is so new to me. You are going to have to get used to me being over protective for some time." He said.

Anna smiled. "If you insist." She didn't really feel like arguing. Before long, Anna had dozed off, snuggled into his side. Olaf smiled from the back seat of the sleigh.

In her castle, Elsa had started pacing.

"Are they okay?" She asked, shooting a worried look at Jack. "They're late! Do you think they had an accident?" Her eyes widened in shock as she considered the possibility. "Oh, no! Jack, did they have an accident?" A small blizzard started to form around her.

"Whoa, Elsa calm down!" He said, walking up to her. He took her hand, gently pulling her into an embrace. "They are just running late."

"Yeah… You're probably right." Elsa said.

"Of course, I'm always right!" He said with a grin. "Oh speaking of which, Elsa you still have to cover your…" He trailed off, running his hand down her neck.

"Oh, right, I'll get right to it." She said. On her way to her room, Elsa heard a knock. It was Anna's signature knock. "Elsa!" She called.

"ANNA!" Elsa squealed, all thoughts of makeup forgotten. She ran down the stairs, opening the doors. Without stopping, she crushed her sister in a hug. It had been 3 weeks, and Elsa had really missed her. Anna returned the hug with more force, if that was even possible.

Elsa pulled away, her hands framing Anna's face. "Oh, I have missed you, Anna!"

"Me too!" Anna gushed, radiating happiness. "Oh, Elsa, I'm so happy to see you!"

Jack watched from the top of the stairs. Anna looked a lot like Elsa, aside from her bright orange hair. There was a man standing behind her. He was fairly tall, had a big frame and blond, short hair. That must be Kristoff, he thought.

"Hello, Kristoff!" Elsa said. "Please, come in." Elsa opened the doors wider. She walked in arm in arm with Anna. Behind them, Kristoff, waked in, supporting… a reindeer? Jack shook his head in amusement. Last, Olaf waddled in. Elsa smiled at him. "Olaf, you came too!"

"Of course!" He said, but then he frowned. "Elsa, is everything okay?" The snowman asked her.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" She asked back.

"Well, you have bruises on your neck." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh." Elsa blushed, realizing she hadn't applied the powder. She quickly raised her hand to cover her neck, but Anna wasn't having any of it.

"Elsa!" She said, worried. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, it's nothing!" Elsa turned her back to Anna.

Anna walked around, so she was facing her older sister again. "Let me see."

"No, Anna, please… I'm fine. I don't have any bruises!" Elsa practically pleaded, whilst Anna was prying her fingers from her neck. Elsa struggled, but her efforts were pointless. Anna pushed Elsa's chin up, to get a better view of her older sister's neck.

Anna carefully traced her fingers along the dark-red spots on her neck. Elsa had screwed her eyes shut in embarrassment, trying to control her blush.

Jack thought Elsa had suffered enough. As he skipped down the steps, Olaf's and Kristoff's eyes followed him. They looked at each other. Who was that guy?

Jack placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder, pulling her gently away from Anna. Anna stared up at him with huge eyes.

"Thank you." Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, and put one arm around his waist.

"Anna, this is Jack Frost." Elsa said. "Jack, this is my sister Anna."

Anna gasped. "Jack Frost? Like the winter spirit?"

"The one and only!" He said, twirling snowflakes in his hand.

"You have ice powers, too?" Anna said. "Oh, Kristoff! Look!" Anna pointed at the couple excitedly. Kristoff eyed them suspiciously. The way they were standing, it looked like Elsa and Jack were more than just friends. "Cool!" He said, walking over to them.

"I'm actually surprised that you guys can all see me." Jack said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Well, like you said, I'm a winter spirit, so only people who believe in me can see me... uh, hello?" He trailed off, staring at the snowman next to his legs.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf said, embracing Jacks leg.

"Hey there." Jack said, hugging him awkwardly.

Anna and Elsa giggled. Olaf let him go and walked over to Sven. Jack sighed and turned back to them. He noticed that Anna was still staring at Elsa's neck.

"Oh, sorry about your sister's neck, that was my fault." Jack said, grinning sheepishly as he pulled Elsa close, ruffling her hair.

"JACKSON!" Elsa screeched, punching his chest. She looked at him. Why did he say that? She buried her head in his pullover. Oh. This was so embarrassing. Oh. My. God.

Anna looked confused. What did he just say? He had... Elsa was blushing like crazy. Anna finally put the pieces together._OH._ "I see." She said slowly, her mouth twisting into a smile and then a grin. If she didn't stop, it might split her face in two.

"So, Elsa. These are… _hickeys_. Love bites." Anna whispered, teasing her sister.

Elsa blushed. "Anna, please stop." She said, embarrassed.

Leaving her sister in peace, she turned to face Jack.

"Do you love my sister?" Anna asked him bluntly.

"Yes, of course!" He answered instantly.

Anna nodded. "Okay." She narrowed her eyes at him. "How many marshmallows does Elsa like in her hot chocolate?" She asked him.

"Three." Jack answered.

"What's her favorite colour?"

"Anna, this is ridiculous-" Elsa protested. "Shush!" She was cut off by Anna.

"Light blue, slightly purple." Jack answered again, twirling Elsa's braid around his hand.

"Her favorite time of day?"

"The hour before sunrise, when the sun isn't quite there yet, but the sky is already pink and orange."

"Favorite book?"

"Beauty and the beast, because you two used to read it together as kids."

Elsa looked at Jack in awe. He remembered all of that?

"Huh. Okay. I'm convinced." Anna turned back to Elsa. "So when are you getting married?"

Jack and Elsa gasped simultaneously.

Hmmm, maybe she shouldn't have asked that. Yet. Quickly changing the subject, Anna smiled at Elsa and said: "I'm pregnant!"

"Really?" Elsa squealed, her face instantly brightening. She enveloped her sister in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Elsa waved at Kristoff, who felt a light breeze tugging him forward. Smiling, he joined the hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!" Elsa repeated, sniffing.

"Elsa, are you crying?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm not!" Elsa said, blinking back tears of joy. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she pulled out of the hug.

"Now, let's get you settled in, shall we?" Elsa said, guiding Anna up the stairs.

Kristoff breathed a sigh of relief. Elsa wasn't going to kill him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He gripped it in surprise. He whirled his head around to Elsa. She was staring back at him, a silent warning passing between them. Kristoff nodded in understanding and Elsa smiled. Jack couldn't help notice this small exchange.

The guys followed them up the stairs. Sven stayed in the hall, happily munching in carrots.

Jack nodded at Kristoff. "We don't stand a chance against the women in our life, do we?"

Kristoff laughed. "No. Definitely not."

Anna and Kristoff had just unpacked their things. They were staying for the night.

"Kristoff, I have a plan." Anna whispered, excited.

"Yeah, what's that?" He asked, tired from the journey.

"I know how to make Elsa and Jack get married!" She squealed.


	8. Jelsa

"Anna!" Kristoff threw his arms up in in frustration after she had finished explaining her plan. "Are you crazy?" Kristoff looked at her.

"No, it's perfectly logical!" Anna argued back.

"They've only known each other, like, 3 weeks." He said.

"So?" Anna shrugged. "It's not like they would have to do it _right_ now! Anyway, he has ice powers and so does she. They are soul mates." Anna dreamily stared off into space.

"Well, that may be so, but I'm tired from the journey." Kristoff said, yawning. "I'm gonna have a nap. Join me?" He patted the endless amount of blankets and fur beside him. Smiling, Anna laid down next to him and he pulled her close, both dozing off.

"Well, that was interesting." Jack mused. He and Elsa were lying on her bed, seeing as Kristoff and Anna were in Jack's room. Not like he ever used it. He always slept in Elsa's room.

"Elsa?" He asked her nervously.

"Yes?" She responded, running her hands through his hair.

"When Anna said that, about the whole marriage thing…" He trailed off, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Jack, I love you very much. I know it wouldn't be possible for us, because you're a winter spirit. But that doesn't matter. You are already my Snow King." She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too, Elsa." Jack said.

"Why is there a reindeer in our hall?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, that's Sven, he's Kristoff's friend and- wait! Did you just say 'our' hall?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

Jack grinned. "Well, it is _ours_." He kissed her cheek. "I am the snow king, right?" He smiled, kissing every inch of her perfect face. Just as he reached her lips, she turned them suddenly. She was straddling his waist as she started kissing him passionately. Jack, who was quite pleasantly surprised by the sudden turn of events, tangled his hands in her hair, kissing her back with an equal amount of passion. Elsa broke away and said: "I guess it is."

"Wha?" Jack asked, out of breath.

"I said, I guess it is _our_ castle." Elsa leaned back down to continue the kiss. But before she knew what was happening, Jack was the one on top of her. Grinning, he recaptured her lips.

Just then, Anna burst through the door. "Elsa, I-" She faltered as she took in the image before her.

Elsa's face was flushed, her hair was slightly mussed. Her hands were tangled in Jacks hair, whose face was just inches from Elsa's. Their heads whipped around to face her as she entered.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to get up, which made Jack lose his balance, making them both fall off the bed in a jumble of limbs accompanied by Elsa screaming in surprise.

"I'll, uh, just be waiting outside." Anna said, turning and closing the door behind her quickly.

Anna crossed the small space between the two rooms in a flash, opening her door and closing it gently, leaning against it.

"Kristoff…" Anna whispered. "I just saw… I just saw Elsa, my _big sister_, making out with Jack on her bed. Or should I say _their_ bed."

Kristoff's eyes widened in shock and they heard a knock. Anna turned to open the door.

Elsa was standing at the other side. Her hair was fixed again, and there were no creases in her dress. If you ignored the blush creeping up her neck and the fact that she was out of breath, she looked totally normal. Well, as normal as one can, whilst wearing a dress made of ice.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Elsa smiled at her shyly.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go do that." Anna walked past her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

In the throne room, Anna sat down unceremoniously in the middle. "Sit." She said.

Elsa gave her an irritated look, but did it anyway.

"So… Jack Frost?" Anna asked her, nudging her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah…" Elsa rubbed her hands together nervously, blushing. "He had been living here a while already when I came. We bonded because of our powers and then, well, one thing lead to another…" Elsa trailed off.

"And then?" Anna asked.

"Anna!" Elsa looked horrified.

"Oh! That's what you meant?" Anna asked. She was rather comfortable discussing this, but Elsa was well out of her comfort zone. Anna's next question didn't exactly improve matters.

"Sooo, did you guys already…?" She stopped, seeing Elsa's expression.

"Anna, please don't make me answer that." Elsa whispered.

"Well, that's a yes." Anna grinned. "You know his hair is even whiter than yours?"

"Yes…" Elsa stared at the air.

"I didn't think that was possible. How old is he anyway?" Anna flopped on her back.

"316." Elsa said, lying down next to her sister, smiling at her shocked expression.

"Let's build a snowman!" Anna said, standing up.

Elsa grinned and filled the room with snow.

The weekend flew by in a blur. Jack and Kristoff had become close as friends. Olaf, marshmallow and Sven had tea parties. Lots of them. It had been so much fun.

On the last day of their visit at about 2 o'clock, Anna said she had 'business to attend to' and would be back soon.

Elsa had insisted to come with her, but Anna said she would be fine if Olaf accompanied her.

As they left the castle, Anna grinned in excitement. It was time to put her plan "Jelsa" as she had started calling it, into action.

"Olaf, you can't tell Elsa or Jack where we are going, okay?" He nodded.

They had been walking for about 1 hour when they reached the trolls clearing.

"Hello!" Anna called.

The rocks started rumbling as they rolled toward Anna. They jabbered excitedly, asking Anna all sorts of questions.

"It's nice to see you too!" Anna said. "But I have to talk to Grand pabbie, it's urgent."

They parted to reveal the elderly troll. "Grand pabbie!" Anna hugged him. "I need you to do something for Elsa." Anna took a deep breath. "I'll just get straight to the point, shall I? Elsa met someone. Jack Frost. He's invisible to everyone who doesn't believe in him. I know they just met, but I can see how in love they are. They are going to want to be married someday. Can you make him visible?"

Grand pabbie sighed. "Yes, Anna. I can. But I know Jack Frost. He is immortal. There is no cure for that."

"I know." Anna smiled sadly. "Please, Grand pabbie."

He went into his cave and returned seconds later holding a necklace. It had a leather band, and a pale crystal dangling from it. It was very simple. He handed it to her. "Consider it a family gift. As long as he's wearing this, he will be visible."

"Thank you!" Anna smiled at all of them. "Kristoff and I will be visiting again soon." She promised.

"Olaf?" She laughed as she saw two baby trolls trying to take him apart. Reassembling him, Anna took his hand and they left.

They returned to find Jack and Kristoff playing cards and Elsa reading a book.

"Hi guys! We're back!" Anna called. "Jelsa! Meet me in the throne room right now!" Anna said, marching up the stairs.

"That's you two." Kristoff pointed at Jack and Elsa.

"Jelsa? Really, Anna?" Elsa called after her.

Jack was about to start walking up the steps, when he heard Elsa whining. "Jaaack! Carry meee!" She said, sounding like a 2year old. Her arms were reached out to him.

Kristoff stared at her, flabbergasted. He had never seen the queen act like that.

Jack simply sighed. He almost always had to carry her up the steps. He picked her up bridal style, flying them up. He was about to put her down, but then she clung to his neck. "No, you have to take me all the way." He placed his arms around her again, walking to the throne room.

Anna raised an eyebrow at the pair and Jack shrugged. "Wasn't my idea."

"Okay, be serious for a moment, please. This is very important." Anna said. Jack placed Elsa down gently, who looked at her sister in confusion.

"So when we first met, I mentioned that you guys should get married. I meant that seriously." Anna said, making herself clear.

"Anna, we already discussed that." They smiled at each other sadly. "It isn't possible."

"Let me finish!" Anna said, her tone sharp. They jumped in surprise. "My errand today, well, I visited grand pabbie. I told him about this" She paused, "situation. He gave me this." She took out the necklace. "Jack, this is for you. The powers this necklace possesses will make you visible whenever you wear it."

They gasped in shock. Anna smiled. "I love you Elsa. You deserve this." Elsa ran toward Anna, pulling her into a teary hug. "thankyouthankyouthankyou…" She mumbled over and over, clutching her as if Anna was her lifeline. Jack wrapped his arms around them too. "Thank you so much Anna. I don't know what to say…"

"Be happy. That's enough." Anna was crying. Hell, they all were.

Pulling apart, Jack put the necklace on.

"What do you think?" He asked Elsa.

She smirked. "Very handsome, my King."


	9. Summer is over

The summer was coming to an end. Two months had passed and it was September, the temperature was dropping.

It was getting light out; the sun had just started to rise. Elsa was standing on the balcony in a silver silk robe.

She knew they would have to return to Arendelle very soon. It had been so nice, just relaxing and spending time with Jack. She frowned. That was about to change. She could see the stacks of paperwork already. The endless meetings that Anna and Kristoff had taken care of over the past 3 months would now be her job again.

Sighing, she went back to her and Jack's bedroom. His old room was the guestroom now. Anna and Kristoff had visited every other weekend, and they had stayed in it.

She waved her hands, slowly and quietly collecting all her belongings in her case, using an icy wind. Ten minutes later, everything was packed.

She lay back down next to Jack.

"Elsa…?" He turned and pulled her into a hug. "Why are you awake?" He mumbled into her hair.

"We're leaving today, Jack. After breakfast." She said, yawning.

"Oh." He seemed taken aback.

Elsa was surprised at his reaction. "Jack, I have a kingdom rule. It was very nice of Anna and Kristoff to take care of things in the summer, which was the reason I came here in the first place. To escape the heat, but now it's cooling down." She said.

He stared at her in shock. "What? Elsa, no!" He responded, getting up.

No? Did he just say _no_? He knew she was the queen! They _had_ talked about this. Why was he reacting like this? She walked up to him.

"Why Jack? You know I am a Queen. I can't stay here forever." She said, clearly upset.

He took her hand, ignoring that it was even colder than usual.

"Elsa. Please let me explain." He whispered. "There is a good reason why I don't want us to leave today." He started. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Please let me finish."

"I had something planned for today. I wanted us to go skating, maybe. Or just walking in the snow. And, I wanted to have dinner with you. Like always, but different. Like a date, I guess." He looked at her shyly.

"Oh." Now Elsa was the one staring in shock. "Oh, Jack! I'm sorry! I thought… Well, I-"

"Shhh." He put his finger to her lips. "It's fine." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"But… I still wasn't finished yet. I had a reason for wanting to do that. I, uh…" He buried his face in his hands.

"Jack?" Elsa hooked her finger under his chin, pulling his head to face her. "What is it?"

He stared at her. This perfect, beautiful woman in front of him.

"Elsa… I, uhm, I wanted to ask you, I mean do you want to, oh, how did this go again? Would you like to... no that wasn't it. It was something with a W- Ah! This was it!" Jack exclaimed. Elsa chuckled at his antics.

Now he was grinning from ear to ear, as he got down on one knee. "Elsa, my Snow Queen of Arendelle, will you marry me?" He twirled his hand, and a silver ring with a diamond in the shape of a snowflake appeared.

Elsa gasped. "Oh, Jack! It's beautiful!" She reached out to take it.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jack pulled it back. "I need an answer first!" He grinned.

Elsa laughed. "Yes." She said in a breathless voice, wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"Hmmm, what was that?" Jack cupped his ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Yes!" Elsa squealed loudly. "Of course I will, you stupid, silly, ridiculous, idiotic-" She wanted to continue but he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"You can really stop complementing me now." Smirking, he put the ring on her finger.

"Oh, I love you so much." Elsa said, staring at the flawless snowflake shaped diamond on her finger.

"Was that meant for me, or the ring?" Jack asked, pretending to be offended.

Elsa giggled. "Both!" She hugged him tightly.

He smiled down at her… his fiancée. She reached up to kiss him and just before their lips met, he whispered, "I love you too." And she pulled him back toward the bed.

When Elsa awoke, she opened her eyes with a smile. She was engaged! It seemed too good to be true. But, nope, it wasn't a dream; the ring was reflecting sunlight and throwing patterns that bounced off the ice walls all around the room.

She turned to look at her clock. "Crap!" She screamed, making Jack wake with a start.

"What going on?!" He looked around, panicked.

"We're late!" Elsa struggled to get out of the blanket that was tangled around them.

Finally free, she stood up, a dress materializing around her. She did her hair in a matter of seconds.

"Get up!" She ordered him.

"Can you give me my clothes?" He asked. "They should be over there, on the floor, thanks to you!"

"Oh no you don't!" Elsa tried not to blush. "You are not wearing those!"

"They are all I have, Elsa!" Jack said, alarmed.

She looked at him sternly. "Jack, my sister has organized a ball in honor of my return. Most of the guests will be arriving a week in advance. Seeing as the ball is tomorrow, I am pretty sure the castle is full of people. I will not be introducing them to you if you are dressed like that."

Jack grumbled something in disagreement.

"Your clothes may suit you, but I am going to be the one picking your outfit. So, get up." Elsa's tone left no room for arguing.

"Fine!" He stood up, and he could feel the ice creeping up his arms and legs.

Elsa narrowed her eyes in concentration. When she was done, she nodded in satisfaction.

Jack walked to the mirror. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt. The shirt had a couple of snowflakes in different sizes and shaped on it. They were only slightly darker than the shirt itself, making them shimmer a bit. It looked very handsome. He looked like a real king. Then his eyes reached his feet. He was wearing black boots and…

"Elsa!" He was shocked. "Do these shoes have _heels_!?" He squeaked.

"Oh, shush, they're tiny! Anyway, every guy has boots with small heels. Be happy I made them look so elegant. You would be surprised, the things that some guys wear." Elsa shuddered.

"But Elsa!_ Heels_!" Jack whined. "How am I supposed to walk!?"

She raised an eyebrow and pointed at her own shoes. They were practically 10 times as high.

Jack muttered something about 'woman' and 'shoes' and 'crazy'.

"Just one thing missing" Elsa handed him grand pabbie's necklace. He put it on and hid it under his shirt. The crystal was fairly flat, so there wasn't any visible bump. He grabbed his staff and her bag, which now also contained his clothes.

They went downstairs and had a quick breakfast. They departed shortly after that, telling marshmallow to guard the castle.

Jack flew them most of the way. They stopped just a mile in front of Arendelle. Elsa summoned a carriage made of ice, with a surprisingly real looking horse to pull it. Aside from the fact that it's mane was made of ice.

"Is that necessary?" Jack asked her. "It's impressive, but still…"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just go with it." Jack opened the door and held a hand out to help her inside. "My lady." He bowed. Elsa took his hand and giggled in response.

After 5 minutes, Elsa spoke up. "Jack… I have always acted completely open to you and Anna and Kristoff, because you guys are family. But you have to understand, that around all the lords, queens, dukes, kings… well, I have to act queenly. So please try to respect that. Be polite to the people, they can all see you now. So, you know, give them personal space and things like that. No powers, no flying. And also… no kissing in public. I love you, and I am in no way ashamed of you, but I would like it if my people didn't think less of me by randomly kissing you. Please respect all that, it means a lot to me." Elsa looked at him seriously.

"Okay." Jack could tell that this was very important. Then he pouted. "One kiss for luck?"

"Jack, that's not fair! You know I can't resist that look." Elsa frowned.

"Pleaaase?" He whined.

"Fine." She put her arms around him and gave him a lingering kiss. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, holding hands.

They had just arrived at the castle gates. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

He nodded. "As I'll ever be." He opened the door and got out first, clutching his staff tightly.

He turned and held out his hand to help her. The guards looked at him in confusion, but Elsa simply smiled. "Take my bag up to my chambers. Just place it by the dresser." She told one of them. Just as he picked the bag up, the carriage melted, until there was no trace of it or the horse.

Elsa took his arm. "Shall we?" They walked through the gates together.

Most of the guests were in the courtyard, enjoying what was left of the warm weather. They eyed Jack curiously, and bowed to Elsa. She simply nodded at them politely.

"How are you doing, your Majesty?" They would ask her.

"Very well, thank you." She would respond politely. "And yourself?

Their walk to the castle was often interrupted by conversation like this, he always kept quiet though. Elsa could name every single person and where they were from. Jack was amazed.

"Jack, just because I told you to be polite, doesn't mean you aren't allowed to talk." Elsa told him.

"I know, I'm just not used to this many people seeing me." He laughed nervously.

Elsa smiled sympathetically. "Just try."

He was about to respond, when Anna came rushing toward them. "ELSAAA! JAAACK!" She screamed running up to them. She was almost 6 months pregnant, and one could see that. She enveloped them both in a huge hug.

Kristoff came running around the corner, out of breath. "Anna, wait!" He wheezed.

"So how have you been? Did I miss anything? I know I saw you two weeks ago, but still!" Anna gushed.

"Actually…" Elsa trailed off, showing Anna her ring.

"OHMYGOSH YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Anna shouted, _really_ loudly.

_Every_ head turned to look at Elsa and Jack in surprise.


	10. Anna is in charge

"Anna! Will you keep it down please?" Elsa asked her sister desperately.

"But Elsa…" She whined "We have to plan! And your dress! And my dress because I'm obviously going to be the maid of honor and what kind of cake? Ooooh, we have to discuss the decoration and the theme. Wait, the theme is snow and ice. Duh. Oh, I know! The ceremony will be right here! Out in the open and you guys can make it snow! I'm pretty sure Kristoff is going to be the best man, so I'll have to force him into a tux. And then, the other food and drinks and then we will have to change Elsa's room a bit, because it is rather girly-" Anna rambled at lightning speed.

"ANNA!" Jack and Elsa shouted at the same time.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but you don't have a say in this. You are getting married. Like, tomorrow." Anna said excitedly.

"What, but-" Elsa started, but Anna cut her off.

"Come on, Kristoff!" She grabbed his hand. "We're going to tell the cook."

Kristoff, who had just recovered from running all the way there, looked at his pregnant wife in disbelief. How the hell could she have so much energy? "Anna, wait!" But she had already started running, dragging him along.

After Anna and Kristoff had left, an awkward silence descended upon the courtyard.

Jack and Elsa just stared at each other. "Did that just happen?" She whispered, because apparently, everyone was listening.

"I, uh, guess so." He stuttered. "Did she say tomorrow?"

Elsa's eyes widened in shock. "I think she did! I thought maybe in one or two months…" She trailed off.

"We have to talk her out of this." Jack agreed.

"Hi there!" A couple around their age had just walked up to them. "I'm Princess Rapunzel of corona and this is my husband Eugene. I'm friends with Anna." She explained quickly.

Elsa took an instant liking to her. She was bubbly, but unlike Anna, she knew how to be polite.

"So you're engaged? That's awesome! Does the silent stranger have a name?" Rapunzel grinned cheekily, glancing at Jack.

Jack smiled. "I'm Jackson Frost. But you can call me Jack."

"Well, Jack, where are you from?" Rapunzel asked excitedly.

Jack looked at Elsa, a panicked look crossing his face. Elsa was panicking too, but she had more experience with controlling her features.

"Uhm, He's the prince of… the winter isles." Elsa said.

Jack raised an eyebrow at her. She shot him a look that said, 'do you have a better idea?' He shrugged. 'Well then don't argue with me!' Elsa thought. 'Fine!' He rolled his eyes.

It was a habit that Elsa and Jack had unconsciously picked up. They were usually alone, and they almost always knew what the other was thinking, or going to say. So, they wouldn't really need to talk very much to communicate.

"Ahem." Eugene cleared his throat. Loudly.

"Oh, sorry" Elsa mumbled, blushing. They had been staring at each other. Jack chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek. She jumped in surprise and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Sorry, my mother is waiting for us." Rapunzel smiled apologetically. "But we'll see you at the ball tomorrow, or wedding, depending on Anna!" She ginned and winked at them. The couple walked away, Rapunzel saying something about dying her hair blond. Eugene looked horrified.

"Jack!" Elsa turned to face him. "I thought I told you not to kiss me in public!" She hissed at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't help it. You just looked so irresistible. You always look irresistible." He grinned, pulling her close and kissing her fully on the lips. Elsa tried to pull back, put she was trapped by his arms around her back. Knowing it would be pointless to try to escape, she melted into the kiss. It lasted a bit too long to be appropriate behavior for a Queen. Not that it was proper to be kissing in the first place. Their lips parted and they leaned against each other, their foreheads touching.

Jack was grinning smugly. "I knew you wouldn't freeze me."

She was grinning too. "Now how about we leave, and find Anna." She suggested. "Because really, everyone is looking."

Jack tilted his head slightly, and saw them. Yup, everyone was looking at them. "Let's go." He whispered, taking her hand. They walked into the castle together, ignoring the people staring at them.

"Have you seen my sister?" Elsa asked a passing maid.

"Yes, your majesty, she was heading to the kitchens the last time I saw her." She replied.

"Thank you." Elsa said, turning on her heel and practically sprinting to the kitchens, ignoring the confused looks she received. Jack sighed and walked after her.

Elsa caught Anna just as she wanted to open the door. "Stop!" She shouted, slamming the doors closed, before Anna could enter.

"Elsa!" Anna smiled brightly. "I was just going to order the cake."

"Anna! We just got engaged today! We can't, you can't just-" Elsa said, trying to catch her breath.

"Why not? It's going to happen soon anyway, why not now when everyone is here?" Anna reasoned with her.

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out.

"See? I knew you would come around, dear sister of mine!" Anna hugged her, laughing.

"No, I didn't say that I agreed…" She sighed. It was pointless to argue. This was Anna, for crying out loud! If she had an idea, no one could stop her. Not even Elsa.

"How about just a little more time?" Elsa asked. "A week or two, maybe?"

Anna considered this. "5 days. That's my final offer." Anna said and went into the kitchen.

Jack had just caught up to Elsa. "Well? What did she say?" His arms circled her waist.

"She's being very generous. 5 days." Elsa said dryly.

"5?" Jack gasped in mock-surprise. "Does that mean the ball will cancelled?"

"Definitely." Anna said, emerging from the kitchens. "Cook said he could have everything ready by Thursday."

"Anna, that's 3 days not 5!" Elsa argued.

"So?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Chop-chop, sis! Time to plan!"

"Jack." She addressed him. "Get Kristoff and go into town. You're both buying suits."

Jack didn't move. "NOW!" Anna commanded, making him jump. He gave Elsa a quick kiss and left.

"Traitor." She mumbled under her breath.

"Okay… Now you!" Anna pointed at her sister. "We're going to your office to plan the layout. Where do the chairs go, who sits where and all the rest of it. Also we have to plan the party for afterward." She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her along.

Jack found Kristoff sitting by the stables with Sven. "Shopping time!" He said with fake enthusiasm. Kristoff looked at him in shock. "Hey, your wife was the one who commanded it!" Jack said, holding his hands up in defense. "We have to buy clothes for the wedding. The groom and the best man. According to Anna, it's taking place in 3 days."

Kristoff shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, this pregnancy is making her… very energetic." Kristoff smiled at him "Thanks, by the way. For making me best man."

"Are you kidding? Kristoff, you're like a brother to me! Now, come on, before Anna finds out we haven't left yet."

Elsa groaned. They had been planning for hours! "Are we done yet?" She whined.

Anna smiled. "For today."

"Anna, what could we possibly still need to plan?!" Elsa was tired.

"Our clothes, of course!" Anna grinned.

Elsa sighed and looked at all their notes.

Like Anna had said the wedding was going to take place in the courtyard. The altar was going to be between the two fountains on a small platform, an arch made of ice connecting them. There would be snow lining the aisle which would lead to steps of ice leading up to the platform. Elsa was going to freeze the fountains too. The seats weren't made of ice, that would be too cold. They were going to get some benches out of the royal chapel. Why they couldn't get married there, Elsa still didn't understand. Jack was going to make it snow, but the snow would melt just above the guests heads, so as not to make them uncomfortable. They had planned where everyone would be sitting. And then the party for afterward. That had been strenuous. But they were finally done.

Elsa bid Anna goodnight, walking to her room in an already half asleep state. She went into her room, closing the door quietly, seeing as Jack was already asleep, sprawled out over the bed. She got changed quickly and lay down, enjoying the softness of her bed. The bed made of ice was nice, but this? This was heaven.

Jack opened one eye. "Goodnight, Elsa." He mumbled, putting one arm around her.

"Goodnight Jack." She said, snuggling closer.

* * *

"UP! NOW!" Anna shouted, yanking Elsas window open letting the bright light stream into the room.

"Anna, five more minutes." Jack and Elsa said simultaneously.

"Nope." Anna pulled her sister out of bed. "Jack, you are in charge of telling everyone about the change of plans." He looked at her, surprised.

"Well, don't just sit there staring. Go!"

Elsa chuckled and designed a similar outfit for him as the day before, only this time the shirt was a very light shade of purple, and the suit was grey.

When he had left, Anna turned to Elsa. "So, now it's time for the dresses."

Elsa smiled. "How about breakfast first?"

Anna dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "We can have that delivered."

Elsa sighed. Another long day was ahead of her.

After hours of work, they were finished.

Elsas dress was amazing. It looked a bit like her usual dress, but instead of being turquoise, it was such a light blue, it looked almost white. The sleeves were transparent. The skirt was slightly more puffed out. At the bottom, there were complex snowflake patterns in a dark blue color. They faded the farther they traveled up the skirt. Her shoes were fairly high; they were made of ice and were dark blue as well. Her hair was braided, and the braid was pulled into a bun. A purely white veil that hung from the bun trailed behind her. There was also a white tiara on her head. It was stunning! Jack was going to faint when he saw her.

Anna's dress was a light shade of green, and it flowed fairly loosely. It had a beautiful mixture of snowflakes and flowers along the bottom, and it had long sleeves. Anna knew that Kristoff loved these kind of dresses on her.

The day flew by in a flash. Elsa and Jack fell into bed, both of them exhausted.

Tomorrow was the big day.


	11. The big day

Anna opened the door to Elsa and Jack's room, with plans of waking the couple. But they just looked so sweet. Jack had his arms wrapped around Elsa and they were both smiling in their sleep. She decided to leave them alone a bit longer. She would have the maid bring up their breakfast in an hour.

Anna went to check on all the preparations. Everything seemed in order. The only thing left to do was for Elsa and Jack to decorate the courtyard.

When Jack awoke, he heard a soft knock. "Go away, Anna!" He groaned.

"Uhm, your Highness? Princess Anna ordered me to bring your breakfast up." He heard a timid voice from outside.

Sighing, he grabbed his pullover and brown pants, tugging them on quickly. He opened the door, smiling at the maid. "Thank you." He took the tray. She curtsied and walked away.

"Elsa, you have to get up!" Jack place to tray on her bedside table.

"No, I don't." She mumbled, scooting away from him.

He grinned, an idea forming in his head. "You leave me no choice, Elsa." He said, moving closer to where she was lying.

Her eyes snapped open. "You wouldn't dare!" She said, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

"Try me." He grin grew wider as he leaned closer.

"Jack, I'm warning you!" She held up her hands to stop him, leaving her middle exposed. Jack saw his chance and ran his hands over her stomach. She shrieked with laughter, struggling to get away. He was merciless. By the end of it Elsa was laughing so hard, it hurt.

"Now, are you going to get up?" He tried again. "Or does the tickle monster need to continue?"

"NO!" Elsa said quickly, jumping out of the bed.

"That was fun. I knew you were ticklish, but _that_ ticklish? This is awesome." Jack grinned.

Elsa growled in disagreement. "I'm hungry!" She sat back on the bed.

"The food is right there." He grabbed a piece of toast for himself.

Elsa pouted and crossed her arms. "Feed me."

Jack stared at her in disbelief. "_What?_ What did you say?"

Elsa giggled at his expression and pointed at the food on the tray. "Feed me."

* * *

Anna knocked on their door. "Come in." She heard Elsa call.

Anna opened the door. "Well guys it's time! You need to do your ice magic thing now! Everything else is already finished."

Elsa was wearing her usual dress and Jack was wearing black suit with the snowflake shirt. "Right. Let's go." She said.

They arrived within 5 minutes. Elsa and Jack linked their hands together. They had been practicing; and, with Elsas help, he could use his powers without his staff. He still preferred using it though.

They raised their hands to the sky, and a bright light filled the courtyard. After it faded, the whole place was covered in snow, but it wasn't cold. Everything looked the way they had planned it, but slightly more elaborate and impressive. They smiled, happy with their work.

"Well, now that's done." Anna said, clasping her hands together. "Time to get dressed! Jack, you and Kristoff can use our room. Elsa, we're going to go to your room. Now, let's go!"

"See you later?" He said.

Elsa giggled. "I'm sorry; I already have something planned for later."

"Oh, well maybe you could skip it?" He suggested, grinning.

"Hmmm, it's kind of important. I'm getting married." Elsa grinned back.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Wow, must be one lucky guy."

"Yes, he's rather special." She turned and walked away with Anna.

Once they reached Elsas room, Anna was practically bouncing up and down with joy. "Elsa, do you know what?" She asked her, grinning. "You're getting married! In-" Anna checked the clock. "2 hours!"

"Yes, Anna, you already told me that. 4 times." Elsa tried to sound exasperated, but she was grinning like crazy too.

"Come on! I'm gonna do your makeup!" Anna decided.

Elsas eyes widened in alarm. "Anna, I think I can do it myse-"

"Oh, hush." Anna pointed at her chair. "Sit."

"Fine!" Elsa grumbled, sitting down.

Anna nodded approvingly. "Well then, here it goes!" She took some things out of a small bag. "Hmmm…" Her eyes flicked up and down between Elsas face and the makeup. "Okay! Close your eyes!"

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Elsa! Just do it!"

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Not like that! You have to relax." Anna demonstrated.

"Can't see you. You said I have to close my eyes." Elsa said stubbornly.

"Oh dear lord..." Anna muttered. This wasn't going to be as fun as she thought.

She picked up black eye pencil, to draw a thin line along Elsa's eye.

Just as she was millimeters away, Elsa opened one eye. She shrieked as she saw what Anna was doing. "Get that out of my face!" She screamed, waving her arms frantically.

"Yeesh, Elsa! Calm down!" Anna stepped back.

"I am calm." Elsa said in a panicked voice. "I just don't want that thing anywhere near my eye! What are you going to do with that?! Poke my eye out?"

"Look." Anna carefully drew a line along her own eye. "It's safe. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. Now, can we continue?"

Elsa looked at her doubtfully. "Okay."

An hour later, it was done. Anna had to explain everything in great detail before she was allowed to do anything, and Elsa had about 5 more freak-outs. But it was done.

Her eyes had dark blue eye shadow, to match the snowflakes on her dress. There was also a slim black line above her eyelashes, and was a bit of silver glitter covering the tips of her eyelashes. It looked a bit like snow. Her lips were light pink, unlike her usual darker reddish lipstick. She didn't need any powder because she was already so pale. It was very pretty but also simple.

"We're finished!" Anna said, happy with the result.

"Really?" Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, thank you Anna! This looks really good!" She sounded surprised.

"You're welcome." Anna muttered sarcastically. "You could have not punched my arm though."

"Well, I was not about to let you use that thing." She pointed at a sliver object that was frozen to the wall.

Anna sighed. "It is not a 'thing'. It's an eyelash curler. And I would like to have it back. Please?"

"Fine." She unfroze it and it clattered to the ground.

"Thank you. Now get your dress on, and I will do my makeup. And you'll see, it won't take an hour."

Elsa went to get her dress, shooting a glare at her sister, which she happily chose to ignore.

* * *

Jack and Kristoff were sitting on the floor, playing cards.

They had both finished getting ready half an hour ago, and Jack really needed some distraction. He was getting pretty nervous.

Kristoff glanced at the grandfather clock. "It's go time." He said, patting Jacks shoulder.

"What! Are we late?" Jack said, getting up quickly.

Kristoff chuckled. "Nope. The ceremony starts in 20minutes."

"Okay." He said, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in his suit. He looked very handsome. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a dark blue tie. The tie unintentionally matched with the snowflakes on Elsas dress. It had white frost patters curling along it, like his hoodie. Grand pabbie's necklace was under his shirt. He was wearing the boots Elsa had made for him, because she had been right. He couldn't find any boots without heels. Anywhere.

Kristoff opened the door and gave him a mock-bow. "After you, o great snow king." He said, teasing Jack.

Jack laughed and walked out the door, Kristoff right next to him.

* * *

"Anna, can we go now?" Elsa asked, inching closer to the door.

Anna chuckled, rubbing her belly. "Not yet." She gasped suddenly. "Oh! Elsa, come here, quickly!"

"Are you okay?" Elsa rushed over to her.

Anna giggled and grabbed Elsa's hand, pressing it to her swollen belly. Elsa gasped too.

"She's kicking me!" Anna laughed. Elsa looked at her in surprise. "She?"

Anna nodded. "And how do you know that?" Elsa asked.

Anna pursed her lips. "A mothers instincts."

Elsa smiled. "You're going to be a great mom, Anna!"

"Do you really think so?" Anna asked.

"I know so." Elsa said, giving her sister a kiss on the cheek.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Can we go _now_?"

Anna smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Kristoff!" Jack looked around. "Where am I supposed to stand?"

Kristoff steered him by grabbing his shoulder. "Right here." He said, stopping at the altar.

"Are you sure? I'm really supposed to stand here?" Jack looked worried. "Where's Elsa?"

Kristoff sighed. They had only been over this about a million times. "She is going to walk down the aisle once the music starts. You don't move. Just stand there. And once she is next to you, you turn to face each other. The priest will start talking, and you wait till he is finished. What do you say when he asks you a question?"

Jack paled. "I…I…I don't know! What am I supposed to say!?" He stuttered.

"Jack, it's very simple. Two words. I DO." Kristoff explained, as if Jack were a child. "Now, calm down. And breathe."

Jack took deep breaths and started muttering the words 'I do'. He looked up at Kristoff. "I can do this."

Just then the music started.

Elsa took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Anna patted her shoulder. "It's gonna be awesome!" She said, pushing Elsa toward the door. "I'll see you out there!"

"Wait, Anna!" Elsa stopped, turning to her sister. "Will you walk me down the aisle?" She asked, looking at her shyly.

Anna squealed. "Yes! I'd love to!" She hugged her sister. "You're making me cry. My big sister is getting married." Anna sniffed.

Elsa looked at her, tears forming in her own eyes. "Don't cry, Anna! Because, if you start crying, then I'm going to start crying, and then our makeup will be ruined!"

Anna giggled, wiping the tears away. They linked their arms together, and smiled at each other.

Elsa nodded at one of the guards, adjusting her tiara one last time. As he opened the gates, everyone turned to look at Anna and Elsa walking into the courtyard.

"Wow." Jack said, staring at her. Everything else faded away, leaving only her. She looked amazing. Her dress was perfect, as was everything else about her. Just wow. He couldn't think of anything. His mind was completely blank as he took in her sheer beauty. Elsa clutched Anna's arm tightly, and she kept her eyes focused on Jack. He looked really handsome in his suit. She walked up the steps and stood next to him, looking up at him from under her silver dusted eyelashes. Anna went to sit next to Kristoff and Olaf in the front row.

Just as the priest was about to begin, Jack blurted: "Elsa, you're gorgeous. Seriously, you look like a goddess."

A few people chuckled. Elsa blushed deep red. "Not so bad yourself." She said.

"Well, on that note, shall we begin?" The priest asked, smiling at them.

Jack nodded, slightly embarrassed by his outburst. But he meant it, and he would never forget the sight of her walking down the aisle, toward him.

They stared at each other, the world around them fading away. Several minutes passed, but it seemed like only seconds for them.

"Do you, Jackson Overland Frost, take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be your wife?"

Jack grinned. "I do." There. He had remembered it.

"And do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take Jackson Overland Frost to be your husband?"

"I do." Elsa said, her grin threatening to split her face in two.

"The rings, please."

Both of them summoned the rings out of thin air. The rings were made of ice that shimmered silver. There were white crystals lining the ring Jack had made for her, and dark blue frost swirls across the ring she had made for him. They slipped them on, the ice cool against their fingers. The rings wouldn't melt, because of their magic.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He put his hands around her waist and their lips touched.

Kristoff had his arms around Anna, who was a sobbing, crying, but very happy mess.

Olaf and Sven were cheering and throwing flowers.

Jack and Elsa, who were practically radiating happiness and love, turned to face all the people that were congratulating them.

* * *

The party afterward was a lot of fun. Elsa usually didn't dance but that night she had danced with so many people; she had lost count hours ago. Anna had pretty much eaten the entire desert table by herself, even Kristoff couldn't keep up. Olaf was walking around, hugging everyone he saw.

Elsa sat down on her throne, tired from so much dancing. She glanced at the empty throne that was next to her. They had had a new one made the other day. Now there were two thrones for a king and a queen. Hers was slightly bigger, probably to show that ultimately, she was the one in charge.

A voice pulled her from her thoughts. "May I have this dance?"

She grinned, turning to face Jack. "Of course, my king." She said, taking his hand.

"Huh, I guess I really am a king now." He said, pulling her to the center of the room.

"Don't let it get to your head. And officially, you are a prince consort." She said, smirking. "All it means is that you have to help me with paperwork and boring council meetings."

He pulled her close, placing one hand on her back. "It also means I'm married to the most amazing, beautiful queen ever." He retorted, twirling her. She laughed as they moved effortlessly around the ballroom. It was like they were gliding. They left a small frost trail where they stepped, but it faded almost instantly.

"Tired?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah, but I'm having fun."

"Well, we could leave…It would still be fun…" He trailed off, grinning at the way she blushed.

"Jack, we can't just leave, it's our party." She reasoned.

"So? It's our wedding night. I'm pretty sure they would find it perfectly okay if we left."

"Maybe…" She said and raised an eyebrow, smiling.

That 'maybe' was all Jack needed to hear. He scooped her into his arms in the middle of the dance.

Elsa shrieked in surprise, causing all the guests to look at them. Seeing Elsa's expression, Anna pretty much burst out laughing. She looked shocked, surprised and happy at the same time. But most of all, she looked really embarrassed. Jack walked to the doors, pushing them open with a light breeze. He turned to face the guests, still holding Elsa in his arms. Everyone was looking at them. She decided to be still and stare at the wall. It was a really interesting wall.

"Well, we hope you had a good time!" Jack said. "We'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight!" He said, closing the doors.

Elsa was speechless. "Jack, was that necessary?" She asked, wondering if that had really just happened.

He jumped up, and flew to her room. "Yes. Obviously. How else was I going to get you to leave?" He grinned, placing her on the ground gently.

Elsa laughed at his response. "You're lucky I love you."

Jack smiled. "Luckiest man alive."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to kiss her. He happily complied as she pulled him into their room.

**By the way, that whole makeup drama is based on a real story. I did my best friends makeup, and my eyelash curler wasn't frozen to the wall, but it was broken. Seriously, I'm never doing her makeup again. I had that bruise for like, a week. It was still fun, though. **


	12. Princess Lucy

**Okay, first of all…**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THIS STORY HAS OVER 100 REVIES AND 200 FLOLLOWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Jack sighed and looked up from his paperwork. "Elsa, seriously. We've been working for hours. Can't we stop?" He looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight!"

She looked over at him tiredly. "I guess so. But we have to finish it tomorrow." She raised a hand to cover her yawn.

He walked over to her and offered her his hand to help her up. She smiled and let herself be pulled up.

They walked over to their bedroom arm in arm just as the clocks chimed midnight. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Jack? What are you…"

"Happy three month anniversary." He whispered.

Elsa grinned at him. "Have we been married three months already?"

"Yeah, time flies, doesn't it?" He smiled and they kissed softly.

She walked over to their bed and lay down, her ice dress changing into a nightgown. He lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him, yawning.

"I love you." He said, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.

She giggled. "I love you too."

Just as they were both starting to fall asleep, a loud banging disturbed them.

"JACK! ELSA! IT'S HAPPENING AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SHOULD DO! HELP! YOU HAVE TO COME OVER HERE **NOW**! YOU HAVE TO HELP, HURRY, WAKE UUUP-"

"KRISTOFF! Calm down!" Jack said, opening the door, Elsa right behind him.

Elsa started to worry as she saw his panicked expression. "What's wrong, Kristoff?" She asked, lightly touching his arm to comfort him.

He had started to hyperventilate. "It's ANNA. And I don't know, Oh my GOD!" He blurted, running down the hall. "THE BABY IS COMING!" He screamed as he rounded the corner, waving his arms around above his head as he ran.

Elsa and Jack took off after him without a moment's hesitation.

"ANNA!" Kristoff ran into the room, Elsa and Jack stumbling in after him.

Anna looked up. "Elsa!" She was laying on the large bed, leaning against the headboard, her hands tightly clutching the sheets.

Elsa ran over to her sister's side, looking back at Jack. "Uh, maybe you should…" She said in an apologetic tone.

Jack nodded. "Yeah." He might be part of their family, but this wasn't really his place. He walked past Kristoff, patting his shoulder as he left the room.

Elsa sat down gently on the bed, taking Anna's hand. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and she was holding her breath.

"You have to breathe, Anna." Elsa said, brushing back her sister's hair that was plastered to her forehead with sweat.

Anna gasped and glared at Kristoff, her breathing uneven. "Do you know how much this hurts!?" She stuttered, clasping Elsas hand tightly. "It's worse than the time I broke two ribs and my hand!" She squeezed her eyes shut again, gasping as she felt the sharp pain returning.

Kristoff sat down opposite Elsa, taking Anna's other hand, wondering how the hell she had managed to break all those things. He looked over at Elsa helplessly.

Elsa spoke up, not glancing away from her sister once. "Kristoff, get the midwife." He nodded and got up, kissing Anna's hand softly. She smiled tiredly at him, relaxing slightly as the pain faded again.

Kristoff left the room, sprinting past Jack. He was doing that thing where he was waving his arms around above his head as he ran. "MIDWIFE!" He screeched.

"You're doing great." Elsa reassured her sister, placing a cool hand against Anna's cheek. She relaxed into her touch. "You're really cold. That's nice." She said.

10 minutes later, Kristoff came running back with the midwife. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard a scream, that was accompanied by something that sounded like "I'm gonna kill him!"

The midwife rushed inside, but Kristoff paused. "How long has she been shouting that?" He asked, turning to Jack who was hovering in the air.

Jack grimaced. "Since you left."

"Oh." He creaked the door open slightly. Anna was still in the same position, only she was shouting as loud as she could. "… and murder him! Strangle him! He is so dead, he-" Her rant was interrupted by a sharp gasp. "HE DID THIS TO ME!"

Elsa's skin was usually very pale, but the hand Anna was holding had no colour left whatsoever. "Um, I'm pretty sure it was consensual, actually." She mumbled, but Anna ignored her and kept shouting threats at Kristoff.

He closed the door. "I think I might wait here."

Jack smiled. "Wise choice."

Elsa wasn't sure how much time had passed. It could have been five minutes or five hours, she had no idea. The midwife looked up at Anna. "Okay, it's time to push."

She nodded, determined, but suddenly her expression changed. "I can't do this without him!" She said, panicking. "KRISTOFF! IN HERE NOW!" She shouted, her voice slightly hoarse from earlier.

He ran in, and rushed to his wife's side. "I love you." He whispered, giving her a soft kiss. "Let's do this." Anna agreed.

* * *

It was well after noon, and Anna was asleep. She deserved some rest. Her husband was sitting in a rocking chair next to the bed, holding their newborn daughter in his arms. She was beautiful. Like her mother, she had soft curls of orange hair. And, like her father she had chocolate brown eyes. She was the new princess of Arendelle, and everyone already adored her. Little princess Lucy of Arendelle.

* * *

Jack and Elsa were sitting outside, enjoying the cold weather. It was the 17 of December, and all of Arendelle was covered in a soft sheet of snow.

She leaned against him, letting out a soft sigh.

"How is your hand?" He asked, tracing his fingers across it.

She flinched, pulling it away. "It's not broken, but it's really badly bruised. I won't be able to write for a week, thanks to Anna." She said, smirking slightly.

His mouth hung open. "So does that mean_ I _have to do _all_ the paperwork? For a week?"

She grinned. "It's not so bad. I did it for a year." She closed her eyes and relaxed.

He grumbled something disagreement, running his hand through her hair, messing it up slightly.

But Elsa was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice. Anna was a mother. She was so happy for her! Princess Lucy was going to be a handful, though. With her parents' clumsiness and pure energy combined, she would be unstoppable. But Elsa couldn't help but feel a small tinge of jealously. She had always wanted children of her own, but she had never considered it possible.

She thought about what her children with Jack might look like. They would have his silver hair, and her striking blue eyes and pale, porcelain skin. They would have their fathers' wit and charm and their mothers grace and beauty.

A few tears escaped her eyes as images of her, Jack and a beautiful young boy playing in the snow appeared in her mind. But he was immortal, how was that supposed to work? She turned and pulled her husband into a tight hug, crying silently. He held her close, comforting her.

Little did they know that Elsa was already carrying the child they had never even planned on having.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending, that was a bit sad… But also a surprise! Yeah, I'm still full of those… *Evil laugh***

**And don't worry about a thing! I have everything figured out… This Fanfic will have a happy ending!**

**I have gotten a lot of questions about Elsa meeting the other guardians, and *spoiler* I have plans for that happening about 3 or 4 chapter from now…**


	13. I will never leave you

Elsa was awoken by the birds that were softly chirping outside her window. She yawned, stretching her arms, accidently punching her husband in the face.

"OW!" He sat up suddenly, rubbing his nose. He turned, glaring at her. "Why did you do that?"

She giggled, holding up a hand to her lips to hide it. "Ups, sorry!"

"Oh, you're in trouble now!" He pulled her toward him, turning them in such a way that she was trapped under him. She laughed and put her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. Just as he leant down to kiss her, someone knocked at their door. He groaned and looked at the door. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you your highnesses, but you have a meeting in an hour. Princess Anna and her family are already waiting to have breakfast in the dining hall." About 4 months had passed since her birth, and Princess Lucy was growing more every day.

Jack sighed and rolled on his side. And just when he thought it would be a fun morning. Elsa stood up and walked to their mirror, considering what dress she should wear. She decided on the midnight blue one. That would be fun; Jack probably wouldn't be able to concentrate the entire meeting.

Just as she was about to start making the dress, she frowned at her figure in the mirror. She turned sideways, one hand covering her stomach. Had she gained weight? She blushed self-consciously, trying to ignore her reflection. Maybe she should wear something else today… something that wasn't as tight. She walked over to her wardrobe, grabbing one of her old dresses, ignoring the corsets. She didn't want to wear those. The material was royal blue with small black patterns, and it reminded her of the one she wore when she was about 13.

Jack, who was already wearing his black suit and light blue snowflake shirt, frowned at her. "No ice today?"

Elsa shook her head, fidgeting slightly. She twisted the fabric of her dress in her hands, blushing nervously.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned. Elsa didn't really get nervous. Ever.

She turned toward him and mumbled something.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"Well, it's just that… I sort of, oh I don't know, It's silly, I'll just stop talking now." She said, pulling her dress on over her head.

Jack gave her a confused smile, setting one hand on her shoulder. "Let's go then?"

She nodded in agreement and they walked out the door.

At breakfast, Elsa stared at her food, uninterested. It smelled horrid. Then she had an idea. "Do we have any honey?"

Anna looked at her sister, surprised. "You hate honey!" She said, passing her the Jar.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I don't." She unscrewed the lid and put it on her piece of toast.

Now even Jack and Kristoff were appalled. "Elsa?" Jack said.

"Yes?" She said, munching happily on her toast.

"That toast has ham and lettuce on it."

"So?" She said, taking another bite. "It tastes better like this."

"Right. Of course it does." Jack mumbled, looking away.

Elsa frowned at her toast. Something was missing. She looked at all the thing and something caught her attention. Perfect. She took the jar of pickles and put them on her toast as well.

Anna stared at her sister in disbelief. Usually she would eat something light, like fruit. But today, she decided to enjoy a ham-lettuce-pickle-honey toast. This was worse than her pregnancy cravings had been. Wait, what? Really? She eyed Jack and Elsa. They had been married 7 months, it was kind of to be expected. She smiled.

"Elsa? May I speak with you? Alone?"

Elsa frowned at her sister. "Sure, Anna. Will you excuse us a moment?" Jack and Kristoff smiled, both still a bit grossed out.

Anna pulled her sister along behind her excitedly. She led her to the empty library. Anna sat down, patting the space next to her.

Elsa eyes her sister warily and sat down. Anna being calm was never a good sign.

"Okay. I have to ask you something very personal now. Are you ready?" Anna asked.

She smiled. "Sure, Anna. What is it? I don't have any secrets from you, you know that."

"Well then. I know running a kingdom might make you fail to notice this, because it is oh so stressful and stuff. But-" She paused dramatically. "Everyone should be aware of themselves and their body. So, tell me sister, when was your last cycle?"

"Anna!" The Queen sputtered. "I love you, but I hardly think that that is appropriate!"

"Fine, don't tell me. But just think!" She said, crossing her arms.

Elsa frowned, trying to recall. Time flew by with all the things that were happening. First Princess Lucy's birth, then there had been a huge snowstorm, which she and Jack had dealt with, leaving them both strained for weeks. After that their stocks were running low, a problem that they had just recently fixed.

"What day is it?" Elsa asked her.

"Tuesday, April 23." Anna replied.

Elsa eyes grew wide. "APRIL!?" She shrieked. "ARE YOU SURE?"

"Whoa, calm down!" Anna said. "It can't be that bad."

* * *

Jack was starting to worry. "I'll go check on them, okay?"

Kristoff nodded, focused on his daughter.

Jack walked along the hall, wondering where they had gone. He poked his head into the library. There he saw them, sitting on the chairs. Elsa looked like she had seen a ghost.

She spoke in a whisper, "Anna, the last time was a week before Lucy's birth."

Last time? Last time what?

Anna gasped. "But that was… 4 MONTHS AGO! You're_ 4 months pregnant_!?"

Jack froze. Elsa was pregnant? Oh. _Oh._

She ran her hands through her hair. "I know! I should have noticed. I should have…" She trailed off, worry clouding her features. "What am I supposed to tell him?" She stared at her sister, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't! I can't do this, Anna! What if he-" She chocked back a sob. "What if he doesn't want to? What if he… Anna, what if he leaves me?" She sank to the floor, letting her emotions run free. She clutched her knees to her chest tightly.

He couldn't move. He could barely breathe, as he took in what was happening. Why was Elsa so afraid? He would never leave her. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He was unable to move a single muscle.

"Oh, Anna. I was going to ask you and Kristoff if Lucy was to be my heir." Anna stiffened.

Snow was falling, and had started to swirl around her. "I never thought this would happen! Jack is a spirit; he would outlive his own children… I fear he will leave me. It would be okay, just the two of us. I would grow old, and he would stay young. I wouldn't mind. But with kids? No. I can't do this!" She almost screamed. "I- I just CAN'T!"

Jack finally snapped out of his trance. He raced toward her, clearing a path in the storm. Anna stepped aside as he pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Elsa, oh, Elsa." He repeated over and over. Anna backed away slowly and left, wanting to give them some privacy.

Elsa clutched him like her life depended on it, crying and weeping into his shirt. "Don't leave me." She hiccupped. "Please, I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave!"

He pulled back "Hey, look at me." He said, softly, pulling her chin up, and she reluctantly met his eyes.

He looked angry and that just brought a new wave of tears into her eyes. "Don't be mad! Oh please, don't be angry with me! I didn't know! I swear, I…" She tried to break free from his hold.

But he didn't let go. "Elsa." His voice was firm. "I am not angry because of that. I am angry because you assumed I would leave."

She looked at him, confusion plain on her face. "You… You're not?"

"No! Elsa, I would never! I will never leave you. I promise." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "A child with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me! Aside from our wedding, of course." He sighed. "About the whole spirit thing… I'm not sure yet, but we will figure something out. We always do." He pulled her into a soft kiss. She smiled, all of her doubts instantly fading. She loved this man.

* * *

Almost 5 more months had passed and it could happen at any moment. Elsa was still working, despite Jack and Anna's protests.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was really tired. She looked at the clock. It was nine pm. Seriously!? NINE!? Grumbling in frustration, she faced her husband. "This is your fault!" She complained.

"What is?" He said, looking up from his work.

"Me being hungry and tired all the time! I'm exhausted and it's nine! I haven't gone to bed that early since I was 10!" She said, throwing her arms up in frustration.

He chuckled and walked over to her. "Someone is being cranky." He commented, drawing her into an embrace.

"No, I'm not!" She grumbled again.

He smiled picked her up like she weighed nothing.

"I can walk you know!" She said, snuggling further into his arms.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow and walked to their room.

She grinned as he laid her down on their bed. "I like this. It's like my own personal carriage."

He laughed and blew out the candle. "Join me?" She asked, yawning.

He knew he still had work to do, but Elsa always came first. He formed his suit into something more comfortable, Elsa doing the same with her gown. He lay down next to her, gently rubbing her swollen belly. "Any day now!" He whispered, excited.

She smiled at him. "I'm really happy." She said. It sounded kind of silly just to say that, but it was the truth. Her life was wonderful at the moment. Her little baby could arrive any day now, and she and Jack were closer than ever. He smiled at her. "Me too."

She turned on her side and felt his arms wrap around her from behind. They rested gently on her abdomen, their little baby. "I love you so much." He said, kissing her shoulder.

"I love you too." She responded, smiling as she fell asleep.


	14. Twins

Elsa woke up and felt something wet on the bed. The she realized what it was. "Jack." She shook him awake. "My water just broke."

* * *

The Queen clutched her husband's hand tightly. She wished her sister was here, but she had gone into a small cabin in the woods with Kristoff and Lucy for a week.

Jack looked at her, anxious. He remembered waiting outside the door at Lucy's birth, and all he heard was shouting and yelling. Elsa, unlike her sister, drifted in and out of consciousness, only to whimper or scream in pain when she was awake. She was so pale, and she looked like she would break if you touched her.

He gripped her hand tighter. "You can do this." He said, and she smiled tiredly at him, wanting to believe him. But she felt so weak.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Elsa was exhausted. It was like she was drifting through darkness. She just wanted to sleep but a sharp pain kept her awake. Right, the baby. Suddenly she was pulled back into reality. Jack was looking at her, worried, and the doctor was telling her to push. She did, and just as a baby's cries filled the room, her eyes slammed shut.

"You're lucky." The doctor said. "Any longer and she would not have been as well. She is very fragile at the moment." Jack nodded, holding their little son tightly in his arms. He sat down gently next to her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey there." He said softly.

She wanted to say something in return, to hold her son, but instead, a sharp cry escaped her lips. "It still… hurts!" She gasped, clutching her belly.

The doctor rushed over. After a minute, he looked up. "Congratulations. You're having twins."

Jack started at him in disbelief. "But you just said that she wouldn't…"

"And I meant it." He said in a very serious tone.

Jack gently placed his son into a crib. "It's okay." He said, taking Elsas hand. "We can do this. You just have to keep going a little longer."

She nodded. She looked so fragile; her hair was plastered to her head, and she was so pale. Her hands shook, and she had trouble breathing. She was ice cold.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but her temperature had changed from ice cold to boiling. It almost burned to touch.

"Elsa." He said, squeezing her hand. She looked around, her eyes unfocused and glazed over. She turned her head from side to side, her eyes rolling. She mumbled something incoherent, and the temperature in the room dropped suddenly; whilst hers was rising.

"What's happening!?" Jack shouted at the doctor.

"I don't know!" He said, grimacing.

Her entire body arched in pain as she screamed and gave one final push. For the second time, they heard a baby cry. "It's a girl." One of the nurses said.

A few short minutes later, a tiny baby, swaddled in a pink towel was placed in his arms. He stared at her, love in his eyes. "Did you hear that? You have a sister!" He turned, laughing. He placed her down gently, next to their son.

"Elsa, dear. We did it! You-" He faltered as he took in the image before him. She was lying on her back, her arms loosely draped over her abdomen. Her legs were both angled to the right and she was staring at the ceiling, her gaze blank. "Elsa?" He touched her shoulder lightly. Her hair was strewn across the pillow. "Elsa!" He said, shaking her shoulder this time, trying to get her to respond. But she just lay there, unmoving. "No…" He whispered. "Say something!" He just wanted her to respond. He didn't care how; he just wanted her to do _something_! But she didn't. She just lay there, motionless. "No… Elsa!" He shouted, clutching her lifeless form. She couldn't be dead. Her body was limp in his arms as he sobbed into her hair. "No, no, no! You can't do this. How should I raise our kids by myself?" She slumped back as he placed her down gently. He ran his fingers over her cheek. "Please, my Queen. Please come back to me." He said, choking back a sob. Her beautiful cerulean eyes stared at the air, unresponsive. He sank down to the floor, falling apart. His Elsa, his queen, his snowflake. She couldn't be gone! He couldn't live without her. The doctor and nurses cleared out of the room, taking the two babies with them. They needed to be washed and fed, and Jack trusted them; they had been the family medics for years.

Several minutes passed, and Jack just stared at her empty eyes. Suddenly he felt anger surge through him. Aggravated, he stood up and ran to the window. He shattered the glass, not caring about the shards that tore through his skin. He looked out into the night, and there he saw the moon glittering in the sky.

"WHY!?" He shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" He glared at the moon. "TELL ME! Please, just-" His voice faltered. "Just tell me. You put me here, to live a lonely live of eternal misery. Now, I finally found a family, a life! And then this…"

A soft breeze blew into the room. His head snapped up as he saw a bright light shining in front of him.

"_Jack"_ It whispered. It sounded like wind.

"_Jackson."_ It repeated_. "I am truly sorry about this. But it was not me; this is nature. I would never kill."_ The gentle voice sounded horrified at that concept. _"However, I do owe you a great deal. I was the one who kept you isolated for 350 years, and I am sorry. I can never repay you for that, but I hope this might help."_ A glass vial appeared out of thin air and dropped into his hands. It was filled with a light purple liquid.

"What is this?" Jack asked, his voice raw from crying.

"_Very powerful magic."_ The man in the moon responded. _"One drop will make you immortal. Three drops will cure everything, even death." _The light started fading.

"If I heal her, will she become like me?" He whispered.

"_Yes."_ And the light faded completely.

Jack stood up and rushed to her side. Determined, he unscrewed the lid. Right now, he didn't care about the consequences. All he thought was: Save Elsa. He couldn't care less about the aftermath, as long as they were together. He pushed her chin down, opening her mouth slightly. He tipped the vial, letting three drops fall into her mouth. He closed it, setting it down. There were still a couple of drops left.

He gazed at her hopefully. Colour started returning to her cheeks, and suddenly she sat up, gasping for air. It was music to his ears. He jumped forward, crushing her in a hug. "Elsa." He whispered into her hair. "You're back." He cried with joy.

She hugged him back tightly, a few tears escaping her own eyes.

Jack pulled back to kiss her, overflowing with relief. He was never letting go of her again.


	15. Ryan and Carla

**Okay, I am seriously updating like crazy right now! Three chapters in one and a half days! I just can't stop writing! I already have a rough copy of the next chapter! This chapter is, admittedly, not as long as the others... But I hope you like it anyway! **

* * *

Elsa stared lovingly at her two children. Princess Carla and Prince Ryan were just one day old. She stroked one hand over each of their cheeks, not wanting to disturb their sleep.

Anna, Lucy and Kristoff were going to return tomorrow.

Jack walked up behind her, lightly placing his hands on her shoulders. "We have to talk." He said.

She turned and smiled at him. "Yeah." She agreed.

He opened the door that connected the nursery to their bedroom.

"Elsa. I think I should apologize. What I did, I didn't even consider our future. I just, I could never live without you!" He sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. Now I put this burden on you, and what about your sister and our children?" He took the vial out of his pocket, placing it on the table. After a moment, he put it in the drawer, locking it.

"Oh, Jack." Elsa gently took his face in her hands. "You have nothing to apologize for. I would have done the same if our situations had been reversed. And you _did_ think about our future. Now, I can watch our kids grow up and they can have a mother. Right now, I just want to focus on our family. We have to tell Anna and Kristoff, though. Can't we just deal with the rest when the time comes? I would rather just enjoy the present." She said. "We do kind of have forever."

"I'd like that." He smiled at her. "How about we get some rest?" He suggested.

She nodded and fell onto the bed, exhaustion overwhelming her.

Kristoff swung the doors open. They had arrived a day earlier than planned. "ELSAAA!" Anna called. She wandered to her big sisters bedroom.

She opened the door wide, not caring to knock. Then she saw that the blinds were shut. "Wow. Geez, Elsa, since when do you sleep so late? It's past noon!" She turned to the bed. She took in her appearance. "OHMYGOSH!" She yelled as she saw her obviously _not_ pregnant sister.

Jack and Elsa shot up in surprise. "Ow." She mumbled, lying back down.

"ELSA! JACK! WHERE IS HE? OR SHE? TELL ME NOOOW!" Anna screamed in excitement.

Jack smiled. "They" He corrected "are asleep."

"THEY!?" Anna bounced up and down.

Kristoff walked in behind Anna, holding their daughter, who was fast asleep. "Did everything go okay?" He asked.

"About that." Elsa sighed. "How about you guys get settled in first?"

Worry filled Anna's eyes. "Are they all right?"

"Oh, they are perfectly healthy. It's not that." She said, fidgeting nervously.

Anna sat down on the edge of the bed. "Settling in can wait. What is it, Elsa?"

Elsa squeezed Jacks hand, signaling him to say something.

"Ahem. Well, yes." He said, running his hands through his hair. He proceeded to tell them of the events. When he finished, they all had tears in their eyes.

Anna scooted up to her sister, pulling her close. "Elsa." She whispered through her tears. "You…" She chocked on the words. "You _died_?" She turned toward Jack, tugging him into their hug. "And _you_. You brought my sister back to me. Thank you, Jack. I honestly can't thank you enough."

Elsa pulled away, slightly confused. "But, Anna. Don't you see, I'm like Jack now. I-"

"I don't care if you were a two thousand year old crazy blue and orange striped chicken!" Anna cut her off. "As long as you're alive, safe and right here."

She laughed at her sister's weird comparison. "Would you like to meet your little niece and nephew?"

Anna grinned. "Do I even have to answer that?"

"I don't really want to move that much. Turns out, giving birth to twins leaves you pretty sore. Jack would you get them please?" He nodded and kissed her softly before he walked into the nursery.

"Oooh! What did you name them? Tell meee!" Anna said, snuggling closer to her sister.

She pursed her lips. "Maybe…"

"Oh, come on! You don't want me calling them Elsa 2 and Jack 2, do you now?" Anna said, pouting.

She giggled. "Fine. He is called Ryan and her name is Carla."

"So a boy and a girl? Who is gonna be the heir?" Anna asked, curios.

Elsa faltered. "Uh, we haven't really discussed that. I mean, maybe both? Or, I guess, we will just have to see…"

"Calm down, sis!" Anna said, laughing. "They are just a day old. Plenty of time to figure that out."

Jack walked into the room, holding two little bundles in his arms.

Anna squealed and leaped off the bed, running to Jack. "Oh, they are so sweet!" She said, grinning.

"Jack?" Elsa called. "Can you… bring them here?" Their little eyes fluttered open at the sound of their mother's voice. He placed one in each of her arms, and she gasped. Their eyes were an even paler blue than hers and Jacks. She knew that most babies had blue eyes, but she had a feeling that they would stay this intense in their colour.

"Hello, my little snowflakes." She whispered. Carla sneezed and a few ice crystals flew from her fingertips. Ryan scrunched his face and copied her movements. "Did you see that?" Elsa whispered, not glancing up for even a second.

"Yeah." He breathed, amazed.

Anna gave a rather undignified snort. "You weren't expecting that? Elsa, you were born with your powers and you had kids with the winter spirit himself."

Elsa blushed. "Yeah, I guess so. But they will never have to hide their gift. Ever." She yawned. "Anna, Jack? Could you take them please? I am still very tired from last night."

"Sure." She handed her precious little snowflakes to them, and dozed off almost instantly.

* * *

_~ 7 months later ~_

A rather loud cry filled the room. Elsa grumbled in annoyance. "This one is all yours." She said, shoving her husband off the bed. During the day, they usually had nurses take care of them, due to their countless council meetings and never ending paperwork, but most times, they preferred to be the ones there for their children.

He yelped as he fell to the cold floor. "A simple 'Get up' would have sufficed." He said, opening the door and walking to their cribs. He picked his daughter up, hoping to comfort her before his son woke up as well. Nope, too late. Ryan started crying too. "Hey, it's okay." He said, picking him up as well. Wait, seriously? He wrinkled his nose. Again?

"Elsa!" He called "Will you please comfort our daughter while I change Ryan's diapers? Again."

She sighed and rolled off the bed. They had worked really late that day and they had only slept three hours.

"Hey there, snowflake." She said, taking her into her arms. She just cried, completely ignoring her mother. Elsa shifted, carefully lifting one hand, to create soft swirls of snowflakes that danced above her daughter's eyes. Carla quieted down, mesmerized by the beautiful patters. Ryan had stopped crying as well.

They both placed them back into their cribs, relaxing as the twins drifted back to sleep.

"Bed?" He asked his wife groggily, almost falling asleep still standing up.

"Yes please." She said, letting herself be pulled toward the soft pillows.

"Goodnight, Jack." She said, closing her eyes. He was already snoring.


	16. Christmas

It was Christmas Eve, and North was crazy busy. He was flying across the globe, jumping into chimneys and giving gifts.

_Far away from his current location…_

"Carla!" Elsa said, giving her daughter a stern look. "Will you please unfreeze your brother's hand?"

"Wasn me." She mumbled, looking down. Across the table little Ryan was trying to unfreeze the fork that was stuck to his hand. Elsa sighed and melted it. "How often must I tell you, no powers at the table?"

"Sorry, momma." She mumbled. They had both grown up so quickly. They had just turned three a couple of months ago. Ryan was a bit smaller than Carla and slightly shy; whilst she was very open and tended to forget all rules of politeness, reminding Elsa very much of her own dear sister. They both looked very alike and they had both inherited their parents white hair and ice powers. Ryan's hair was a bit blonder, though; more like Elsas.

Just then Jack walked into the dining hall. "PAPA!" The twins screamed happily, running over to him. He scooped them both into his arms, laughing.

Elsa stood up as well, and unlike her children, she walked over to him with all the grace of a queen. Her hair was open, unlike its usual braid. It cascaded over her shoulders in soft golden white curls. He set them both down, grinning at her.

She smiled right back, putting her arms around his neck. "Miss us?" She asked, leaning closer.

He had gone on a trip to a neighboring kingdom for about a week. "You have no idea." He said, pulling her into a kiss.

A chorus of "EW!" And "NO!" Interrupted them. Elsa pulled back, laughing. "You're just in time for dinner." She said, turning and walking back to her seat.

He followed and sat down next to her, his eyes glued to her. "I like your dress." He said, placing a hand on her hip. She smirked. "I noticed." He leaned to kiss her again, because she was pretty irresistible in that dress _and_ with her hair down. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently. "Not now. We wouldn't want to traumatize our kids, would we?"

He grumbled something, and turned away.

Ryan and Carla were both staring at their parents. Grown-ups are so weird.

It was a bit of a strange sight, seeing them sitting there. They all had pale hair and striking blue eyes. It was the middle of winter and the walls of the castle were thick, but that didn't stop the cold from entering. Yet there they were, Jack and Elsa wearing their royal suit and dress, both very light and made of ice. Carla was wearing a summer dress that was a dark blue colour and Ryan a simple shirt and shorts. If it weren't for the raging snow storm outside; one would think it was the middle of summer, judging by their clothes. But the cold never bothered them anyway. (Okay… I couldn't resist… The opportunity was just staring in my face)

"Papa? Did you get us anything?" Carla asked, looking at their father hopefully. Ryan nodded in agreement.

Jack chuckled and reached in his pocket, pulling out two very detailed little wooden horses. They both squealed, each grabbing one.

"What do you say to papa?" Elsa asked them.

"Thank you papa!" They both said. "Can we go play? Pleaaase, momma?" Carla asked, excitement shining in her eyes.

Elsa smiled. "All right."

"Race you!" Ryan screeched, sprinting out of the room. Carla chased after her brother, laughing.

"Be careful!" Elsa called after them.

Jack looked over at his wife. "Now?"

She laughed and he pulled her onto his lap. She linked her arms together behind his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned down and kissed him.

He pulled back, smiling. "I really missed you." He said, pulling her even closer.

She buried her head in his neck. "Me too." She said.

"Momma! Papa!" Carla and Ryan ran back into the room.

Elsa got up quickly, blushing. Jack just grinned. She walked over to them and knelt down. "What is it, Snowflakes?"

"Is Santa really coming tonight?" Ryan asked. "Is he going to bring presents?"

She smiled. "Why, of course! But, you know, Santa won't bring any presents if you don't sleep."

Carla gasped, her eyes widening. "Quick, Ryan! We have to sleep! NOW!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, both of them running as fast as they could.

* * *

The sun had just started to rise, dousing the snow-covered land in a soft shade of pink.

North had traveled across the world, and he was finally at his last destination. 'This is the last house!' he thought excitedly. Well, it wasn't really a house; it was a castle, covered in snow, with a beautiful snowflake at the top.

Then he frowned. There were way too many chimneys. He had no idea which one to choose. Shrugging, he jumped into the first one.

He landed in a fairly large bedroom, where two little twins were fast asleep. He smiled fondly at them. They must have been about three years old. They reminded him of a certain winter guardian, because they both had shimmering white hair, slightly blonde.

He opened the door, expecting it to lead into a hallway. Instead, he found himself inside another bedroom of a young couple; probably the twins parents. Oops. He walked to the next door noisily, bumping into several objects. Grown-ups didn't believe in him; there wasn't really any point in being quiet.

He froze when he heard the young woman say something.

"Jack?" She mumbled, turning on her side. She also had white hair, though it had a slight blonde tinge.

The man next to her rubbed his eyes blearily. Okay, did _everyone_ in this family have naturally white hair?

"What is it, Elsa?"

That voice sounded _really_ familiar.

"I thought I heard something…" She snuggled closer to him.

He pulled her close. "Mh, nope, just sleep."

Then something in North's head clicked into place.

"JACK FROST!?" He screeched.

Elsa and Jack both sat bolt upright, jumping off the bed. Almost on instinct, their clothes formed into their formal wear as King and Queen.

"What? Who? Who's there!?" Jack shouted, not quite fully awake. Frost started creeping along the floor and it spread to the ceiling. Elsa formed two dangerous ice spikes in her hands, handing one to Jack. She eyed the bulky stranger in their room.

"Who are you?!" She spat, holding her make-shift sword up.

Carla and Ryan had woken up, due to all the commotion. They timidly peeked around the door.

"Momma, Papa?" Carla asked, moving to stand in front of her brother protectively.

"Ryan! Carla! Get behind us, quickly." Elsa said. They had never heard their mother so serious. They scurried to hide behind their parents legs, clinging to them tightly.

"Jack?" North repeated, panicking at the sight of the very pointy ice-swords.

The winter guardian jumped in surprise. "North?"

Elsa frowned. "But isn't that…?" Jack nodded and melted the ice creeping through the room, including their swords.

He chuckled awkwardly. "Well, isn't this a surprise. It's nice to see you, North."

North stared at them.

"Sorry for almost impaling you." He said. "Uh, well. It's been awhile."

He nodded and tried to speak, but to no avail. "…."

"So. This is awkward." Jack shifted nervously.

Ryan tugged at Elsa's dress. "Momma? Who is that?"

Elsa eyed Jack, silently telling him that he had to explain it.

He knelt down in front of his kids. "Well, believe it or not, that is Santa. He is a friend of mine."

Carla squealed in delight. "Papa is friends with Santa!? Oh, that is so cool!" She jumped into his arms.

Ryan pouted. "I wanna!" He complained, reaching his arms up. Elsa picked him up as well.

They turned to North, each holding one of their twins. "So, you guys have clearly never met." Jack started. "North, this is my family. My wife, Queen Elsa, and our two lovely children Prince Ryan and Princess Carla."

North's brain was working overtime; steam was practically coming out of his ears. Jack, the irresponsible, crazy, clumsy, immature winter guardian was standing in front of him, wearing a suit, holding little girl in his arms, next to a woman holding their son. There was a large portrait hanging above them; it displayed almost the same picture, only the kids were dressed in fancy clothes instead of their night clothes. There was another couple in the picture as well, holding a little girl with bright orange hair in their arms.

The picture was captioned: Royal family of Arendelle.

Jack Frost. Married. A King. A father. Kids.

The words twirling around in his head faded, and He fainted.


	17. Unexpected

"Santa! Wake up Santa!" He heard a child's voice calling him.

He opened his eyes, trying to ignore the headache pounding through his temples. There was a little girl sitting next to him. "Wakeupwakeupwakeup~ " She chanted.

"Carla!" A woman walked into the room, rushing over to her. She picked the little girl up. "He isn't feeling well! Why would you do that?"

She buried her head in her mother's hair. "I'm sorry…"

She sighed. "It's okay, Snowflake." Then she saw that he was awake.

"Oh!" She turned to one of the servants. "Please notify my husband that our guest is awake." He nodded and left.

North sat up slowly.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked, concerned.

He looked around. Some kind of infirmary, maybe? "Ah. Yes, I'm feeling okay. I'm sorry, who are you again?"

She smiled. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I'm sorry, we must have surprised you. We weren't really expecting anyone in our room… "

Oh. Right. The reason he fainted.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. They both turned to look at the doorway. Jack was standing there, in his suit. Ryan was next to him, dressed in almost an identical one. Elsa smiled and walked over to them, shifting Carla to her other side.

"You look really cute together, wearing the same suit." She commented.

Jack scratched his head thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Very handsome indeed." Elsa said, barely holding her laughter in.

He pouted. "Hey! _You_ were the one who made these!"

"I know!" She giggled. "Ice is so very convenient."

"So not fair" He muttered under his breath. She grinned and took Ryan's hand.

"Well, snowflakes!" She said to their kids, ignoring him. "What do you say we get you ready for today while papa talks to Santa, huh?" She suggested.

"OH! Does that mean I can wear my new dress!?" Carla squealed, excited.

"And then we open the presents?" Ryan asked at the same time.

She chuckled. "Sure. Now…" Elsa tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Race you?" She asked, grinning.

Ryan and Carla instantly jumped and ran, laughing happily. "I'm going to catch you!" Elsa said as she took off after them.

Jack smiled and stared after them. He loved seeing Elsa like that.

"Sooo…" North started. "This is unexpected."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. How have you been?"

North shrugged. "Well, Christmas was stressful as usual, but same old otherwise. I don't think you can say the same. You have quite a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah, I guess I do." He said. "About that… I had an idea. I was planning to introduce you guys sometime anyway… so why not invite everyone while we're at it?"

North frowned. "Bunny, Tooth and Sandy as well? And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well, how did you gather us last time?" He asked.

"I used the northern lights; there is a switch at my palace…" He said.

Jack put his hands in his pockets. "Could you do that from here?"

"Well, I do have a miniature version…somewhere…here…" He patted his pockets and, "HA!" He shouted, making Jack jump.

"Here it is!" He pushed a button on the square shaped box.

"WAIT!" Jack shouted. Too late. Lights burst from the box and spread to the sky in a matter of seconds.

North looked at him in surprise. "Why? You asked me to! What's wrong?"

"I haven't asked Elsa!" He said, looking like he had seen a ghost.

North frowned "So?"

"SO?" He laughed nervously. "So, she's gonna kill me."

Elsa and Anna walked into the room, holding a couple of scrolls. "Why am I going to kill you, exactly?" Elsa asked.

"It was his fault!" He pointed at north, who looked pretty lost. "Uh, he, well, _we_ sort of invited all of the guardians." Jack stammered.

Elsa stared at them. Several seconds passed.

"Jackson." She said through gritted teeth. "We still have two meetings today and we have to make the final arrangements for the ball. Also, all of the guests will be arriving today and tomorrow, we have our hands full, and we don't really have time for this-"

"And you could let me and Kristoff take care of some of that." Anna said.

North stared at them. Did he have a concussion? Because he didn't understand a word they were saying.

Elsa smiled at Anna and glared at Jack simultaneously. "That's really kind of you, but you have to take care of Lucy and-"

"Riiight. And you have two kids that are younger than her." Anna crossed her arms. "We are going to help and there isn't a thing you can do about it. _And_ _you_ are going to meet Jack's family. I think it's long overdue anyway."

North sighed. Okay, this was getting frustrating… "What are you saying?" North asked.

Jack turned to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Actually, I meant that quite literally. What are you saying? It's not English."

"Well, uh, Norwegian?" Jack said, slightly uncomfortable under Elsa's annoyed stare. "We kind of switch a lot between the two. We do live in Norway, in case you hadn't noticed, and English is the language used for trade and world politics. I'm _still_ not very good at Norwegian, unlike Elsa; I don't speak every language on the planet." He said.

She was still mad, but she couldn't stop the smirk creeping on her face. "Eight. Not _every_ language."

He winked at her. "Close enough."

She muttered something under her breath, and Anna gasped. "Elsa!" She shouted.

"What? It's not like they understand German." She said, shrugging.

"But still! You can't just, you're a Queen! You can't say stuff like that!" Anna stammered.

Jack really hoped that wasn't an insult, but Anna's expression was telling him otherwise.

"Also, stop changing the subject! I _want_ to help!" Anna said, getting back to their original topic.

Elsa laughed. "That may be so, but I am the Queen. I am allowed to decide what happens."

"And Jack is the King. He totally agrees with me, don't you Jack?" Anna argued back. Jack gave her a thumbs-up.

Elsa could see that she was losing. "He isn't _officially_ a king. He's a prince consort."

Anna made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "Like anyone cares about that. I am the Queens sister, and he is your husband, so therefore we outrank you."

She frowned. "That makes no sense whatsoever, Anna."

"Yes it does. Now, where and when is the meeting?" Anna asked.

"In the second council room in 15 minutes." She said, giving in.

Anna nodded. "Perfect. Queen Allison and King Robert*****, right?" She didn't wait for and answer, she just left, shutting the door behind her.

Elsa sighed. "How long does it usually take for the other guardians to arrive?" She asked North.

He shrugged. "They should be here in about an hour. I can meet them outside."

"Okay then. We can meet in the library room then. It's just around the corner from here. Kai can show you the way." An elderly man approached him, smiling. Then she pointed at Jack. "You are going to help me with the final arrangements for the ball. Now." She handed him the scrolls.

He opened his mouth to complain, but was quickly cut off by her. "If you say a single word, I will freeze your mouth shut permanently." And with that she left.

He turned to north. "Sorry. I'll see you later."

North was once again speechless. His memories from that night had been hazy… but he could have sworn that she had ice power as well.

* * *

Tooth looked up from the little box of teeth she had just put away. She saw the northern lights, but she was confused. They weren't coming from North's palace at the North Pole.

Bunny didn't really care where the lights came from; he just disappeared into a tunnel, following them.

Sandy was too busy doing loops on his plane to even notice where the lights came from.

They all arrived in front of a castle. North was standing at the gates, waiting for them.

"Oh, it's been ages, guys! Almost 20 years!" Tooth shouted as they approached each other. Sandy agreed by showing lots of signs of smiley faces and hearts.

"Well, thank you for coming so quickly." North said.

Tooth frowned. "Is everything okay? You don't look so good."

North nodded. "No, I'm fine, and nothing is wrong. I called you because of… uh, let's say 'family matters'."

Bunny huffed in annoyance. "Look, mate, I only have 108 days and 15 hours left until Easter, I'm a little busy!" He said, painting 5 eggs simultaneously.

North chuckled. "Trust me; you'll want to see this. Follow me, please." He walked into the castle, leading them into a library.

Sandy looked around. He flew in front of tooth, a snowflake and a question mark floating above his head. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey North, where is Jack?" She asked.

He hesitated. "He'll be along shortly. We should just wait for him here."

"Okay." She shrugged. She was already getting bored.

* * *

Elsa, Jack, Ryan and Carla stood in front of the doors.

"So, miss Frost… Ready to meet the guardians?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She laughed, placing her arms around his neck. "You do know that that isn't officially my name, right?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He kissed her.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

He smiled and pulled away gently, their foreheads touching. "I love you too."

Ryan and Carla made choking noises. "Mama, Papa! That's disgusting!" She complained.

They laughed. "You'll understand someday." Jack said, patting her head.

He wrapped one arm around Elsa's waist and took Carla's hand. Elsa did the same and took Ryan's hand. She gently opened the door by conjuring a small icy breeze with her mind.

The doors opened so quietly that the guardians didn't even notice.

"Bunny! OhmyGOSH! How badly have you been treating your teeth!?" An outraged tooth fairy screeched, pulling at the corners of his mouth.

North shook his head. "Hands out of mouth, Tooth!"

She pulled away reluctantly. "But, they're yellow!"

Bunny rubbed his cheek where she had pinched it, grumbling. Tooth chatted away at lightning speed, telling him to pay more attention to his health.

Sandy flew along the endless rows of books, stopping every few inches to look at a particular book.

Jack looked at Elsa helplessly. She sighed. "They aren't very attentive, are they?"

He shrugged. "Nope. Could you…?"

She smiled. "Sure." She gently loosened her grip on Ryan's hand, and pointed her hand at the ceiling. Ice shot upward, flashing as bright as lightning, making a loud noise that sounded like cracking ice. She would do this at council meeting sometimes, if they got out of hand. It was pretty fun, actually. She took Ryan's hand again, smiling at him.

The room instantly quieted and four pairs of eyes turned to look at the family that stood in the doorway.

* * *

***Did anyone get the dr. house reference? :) I totally ship Cameron and Chase. **


	18. An explanation

**So, First of all. OHMYGODS! 400 FOLLOWS! HERE IS AN IMAGINARY COOKIE FOR EVERYONE! Ahem. Right.**

* * *

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Um, hello." Jack said, his voice echoing off the walls.

The ticking of the grandfather clock on the far side of the room was clearly audible.

He laughed nervously. "So… It' good to see you again, guys." Elsa gave him a pointed look. And _that_ is why he almost never spoke at council meetings. He was terrible at improvising.

She urged him on, nudging his side gently. He sighed and continued.

"Well, I meant to do this a while ago, but the timing was never really right. So after North tactfully decided to faint in our room- Ow" He muttered as Elsa pinched him, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Right. Back to the point. I wanted to introduce you to my family." He paused, letting that sink in.

"This is my ever so gorgeous wife-" He winked at her, making her blush slightly. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And these are our kids" He gestured to them. Carla was waving energetically and Ryan was hiding behind his mother's skirt slightly. "Prince Ryan Frost and Princess Carla Frost."

Elsa punched his arm lightly, smirking. "Our Children's last name is not Frost, and neither is mine, how often must I tell you?"

"Well, it's better than not having a last name and saying '-of Arendelle' the whole time." He shot back.

She raised an eyebrow. "That may be so, but that just happens to be how you introduce yourself."

"Riiight. Does 'Of the winter isles' ring a bell, my snow queen?" He said, grinning.

She blushed. "That was over 4 years ago; can't you just let it go?"

"Oooh. Because the past is in the past, right?" He countered, making her blush even more.

"I swear I am never singing in front of you again, Jackson." She threatened.

He eyes got wide. "Don't say that!" It had become somewhat of a weekly tradition. Every Sunday evening, they would all sit in the main room, cuddled together on the round sofa. It was more like a very large bed, and the 4 of them fit on it easily. First, Jack would read stories their little snowflakes, whilst Elsa portrayed what was happening in the story through pictures and figures made of ice that floated above their heads. Then she would sing, until Ryan and Carla fell asleep.

"Oh yeah? Try me." She said defiantly.

North cleared his throat loudly, interrupting their little argument.

Bunny hopped over to them. Just as he started stuttering incoherently at them, not quite grasping the situation, Carla jumped forward and grabbed his leg. "FUFFLY!" She screeched. She beamed up at him, a huge smile on her face, and he instantly melted.

"Aw, aren't you a cutie, little ankle-biter?" He said in an affectionate tone.

"Carla-" Elsa was about to scold her for being impolite, but she was interrupted by a certain tooth fairy.

"Hi! How long have you been together? When was the wedding? I remember your little teeth, they were so cute, like snow, but oh there are so sad memories! But you're happy now! Oh, this is so exiting!" She rambled on.

Then Tooth turned to Jack. He looked different. It was a good different, but still. He was wearing a nice suit and fancy boots. He held himself like a king, back straight, never fidgeting; in such a way that he instantly demanded respect, even if he didn't realize it. The Queen next to him stood similarly.

"Well, Jack. I was certainly not expecting this! And that someone would have powers like you… I must say I am happy for you!" Tooth said, grinning. Jack grinned right back. "Thanks." He had missed this.

Sandy flew up to Elsa, smiling.

"Hello, it is nice to finally meet you." She said, holding her hand out.

Sandy gazed at her dreamily, and shook her hand. "Your name is sandy, right?" Elsa inquired.

He nodded and kept staring. Jack laughed, that had been his first reaction too. He pulled her closer and said, "Quit staring, sandy. This Queen is mine."

Sandy blushed and lots of signs flew above his head. Ryan was mesmerized by the golden sand. He walked up to him. Sandy stopped his crazy signing above his head and grinned at Ryan. All of the guardians adored children, that was the main reason why they were chosen. Sandy created animals out of sand, displaying beautiful pictures. Ryan clapped excitedly.

Elsa turned to face Jack. "This Queen is yours, huh?"

"Totally." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Carla and Ryan giggled together and pointed at their parents. They were being funny again. The guardians looked at Jack and this winter Queen they had just met. They were really expecting an explanation right about now, but Elsa and Jack seemed to be lost in their own little world.

She smiled slightly, whilst he grinned mischievously. She traced her hand along his jaw, leaving an icy pattern behind. (You know, like that absolutely _amazing_ fan art pic.)

"Well, if this queen is yours, then this winter spirit is _mine_." She said, capturing his lips in a short yet passionate kiss. He pulled her impossibly closer, staring into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running one hand through his hair lazily. "Your hair is getting kinda long, isn't it?"

He chuckled. "Is it? I like it. And you're one to talk!" He gestured to her braid, it reached past her waist.

"Oh, you think so? Maybe I should cut it short, like you." She pursed her lips, like she was actually considering it.

His eyes widened in shock. "What, nonono! That's not what I meant at all!"

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you don't think it would suit me?"

"That's not what I meant either, you always look beautiful!"

"So now you're saying I should do it?"

_-"what are they saying?" Bunny whispered to North.-_

"Elsa, no. Just no."

_-"I have no idea, it's Norwegian." He whispered back. "Maybe they're talking about the weather?"-_

"Oh, relax, I'm just teasing you." She giggled.

"I bloody well hope so." He muttered under his breath.

_-"Nah, Jack looks kinda worried. Maybe royal stuff?" Bunny considered.-_

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What was that, your highness?"

_-North chuckled. "Oh, look! Now she's mad."-_

"Nothing." Jack said.

"Mind your language in front of our children!"

_-"Does it seem colder in here to you?" Bunny whispered.-_

"Sorry. But, again, like you're one to talk."

"Excuse me?"

_-"Whatever Jack is saying, it's totally pissing her off, even I can tell, and I don't even speak the language!" North said in a hushed tone.-_

"Last week. Tuesday. A meeting with a certain Duke… Well, you really lost it. I mean, I had no idea you knew so many swear words. Really, my ice queen. Mind your language."

"Well, at least I don't talk like that in front of our future rulers."

"…"

_-"Oh my. The great Jack Frost is speechless!" Bunny shook with laughter.-_

"Shut up." Elsa said.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, you were not saying anything _very_ loudly."

Tooth gave a frustrated growl. "Would someone please tell me what those two are saying!?"

"Oh, sorry." Elsa said, a smile now on her face. "He was just misbehaving."

Bunny and North laughed. "Well, looks like you've got him under control."

Elsa blushed and laughed with them.

Tooth grinned. "This is nice and all, and I don't mean to seem rude, but you kind of owe us an explanation."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He sat down on the sofa, pulling Carla on Ryan onto his lap. They snuggled closer to him, and Elsa sat down next to them.

"Please, sit wherever you feel comfortable." Elsa said. Usually she would just say that to be polite, but the guardians took that statement quite literally.

Bunny flopped onto the floor, North sat on a table, Tooth was perched on a fairly low bookshelf and sandy just sort of floated around.

Jack laughed as Elsa covered her shocked expression with a calm one.

"So, an explanation, huh? Where to begin…" His question directed at Elsa.

She smiled. "How about the beginning?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I found this ice castle in the mountains, and I sort of moved in there. So, I was just minding my own business, when this crazy queen threatened me with her crazy sharp icicles. So, naturally I had to flirt with her, catching totally off guard."

Elsa interrupted him. "Excuse me, but I seem to recall you gaping like a fish, and not being able to construct a sensible sentence when we first met. Not to mention that very manly scream when you met my bodyguard and-"

"Will you just let me tell the story?" He huffed, slightly embarrassed.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"As I was saying…"

.

.

.

The guardians stared at the couple. Their story was amazing, and even Bunny had almost cried when he heard how Elsa had died.

Tooth flew up to them. "So, you're one of us then?"

Elsa smiled tiredly. She shifted Carla's weight to her other arm, she had dozed off earlier. "Not quite, but close enough."

"Well Elsa, I'm sure we're going to be good friends." Tooth said.

"I hope so." She whispered, because she didn't want to wake her daughter. She would probably be very awake at her bedtime, but she looked so peaceful.

Bunny walked over to Jack. "Quite the life you've got, mate." He said.

Jack looked down at the sleeping face of his son, and then over to his Queen and daughter.

"Yeah." He whispered, smiling.

Their past might have been complicated and painful,

but right now,

they had all they ever wanted.

A perfect life, it would seem, full of love.

_The End._

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who supported me, every review, follow and favorite mean the world to me. Thank you guys so much!**

***kisses* ~Rosepetal33**


End file.
